Undiscovered
by Ababy99
Summary: Peyton and Lucas are together, and Brooke is crushed. She finds a friend in Nathan, but she thinks she's falling for him. R&R. NB pairing.UPDATED 819 COMPLETE!
1. Sympathy

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter One**

**Sympathy**

_Stranger than your sympathy_

_This is my apology_

_I'm killing myself from the inside out_

_And all my fears have pushed you out_

_I wish for things that I don't need_

_All I wanted_

_And what I chase won't set me free_

_All I wanted_

_And I get scared but I'm not crawling on my knees_

_Oh yeah everything's all wrong yeah_

_Everything's all wrong yeah_

_Where the hell did I think I was?_

_-Goo Goo Dolls: Sympathy_

Brooke walked down to the river court, a place she hadn't been to in months. Lucas would take her down occasionally to watch a pick up game with him, Mouth, Skills, and Junk, but they usually just stayed at her house and chilled in the Jacuzzi. After the games Lucas would always show Brooke the basics of basketball: Dribbling and shooting. Granted, Brooke was a sucky dribbler, but when she found her sweet spot she could make about 20 shots in a row. She caught on quickly when he taught her the rules about basketball; she just pretended that she didn't understand so that he would spend more time with her, but now everything about him made Brooke sick to her stomach. She watched as her best friend had her tongue down her boyfriend's throat; Brooke will never get that disgusting image out of her mind. To think, they had to lie to Brooke's face thinking that she was stupid and wouldn't find out sooner or later, boy were they wrong. Brooke had nobody know, she didn't have a family, she didn't have a best friend, and she didn't have a boyfriend. The only people she had were the posers who acted like Brooke's friends because they were either scared of her or wanted to be her. She didn't mind though, she thought it was cute that she had her own little army of Brooke's. She looked around the court and saw a basketball in the grass; she walked over to it and picked it up. She started dribbling the ball and it went out of control and all over the place, "Damn! Why don't you just stay put?" She asked the ball even though she knew it wasn't going to answer her. She heard a laugh behind her and turned around and saw Nathan sitting on the bench with his eyes on Brooke. "Wow Scott, you sure have that whole stalker thing down," she said coldly and turned back around and shot the ball having it make a perfect swish. She turned back around and could see Nathan still watching her, "What are you doing?" She asked impatiently.

Nathan got off the bench and started dribbling the ball towards Brooke, "I wanted to shoot some hoops, I mean this is a basketball court," he said in defense.

Brooke put her hands on her hips and let her ball bounce away, "Right," she said sarcastically, "You're probably here to say your little smart ass comments and tell me how god damn perfect your life is."

"No I didn't," Nathan said seriously, which took Brooke by surprise. "I just came to shoot some hoops."

Brooke stepped out of the way and got her ball. She watched as Nathan shot a perfect free throw, "How do you do that?"

"Do what," Nathan said making another one.

"Make it in every time," Brooke said as she watched the second one swish. She rebounded the ball and walked it up to Nathan.

"You do a certain rhythm every time, and you just work on your form," Nathan said shrugging it off like it was easy.

Brooke rolled her ball and the grass, "Teach me."

Nathan started laughing, but saw the seriousness in Brooke's face, "Okay," he said as Brooke got on the foul line, "Back up, you don't want to be right on the foul line," Brooke did as he said and took a couple little steps back, "Now bend your knees," Brooke bent her knees, "Lower," Nathan instructed as he put his hands on Brooke's hips and lowered her.

Brooke blushed, "Wow, if I would've known this practice was going to be so hands on I would've worn a more revealing outfit," she teased. Nathan released his grip from Brooke's hips, she sighed, "Okay I'll be more serious about this. I'm sorry," she said as he placed his hands back on her hips.

"Okay, now when you shoot a free throw it's different than a regular shot. You keep your feet on the ground and the shot is all the momentum in your legs," Nathan said demonstrating, "And you're down and you come up and flick your wrist." Nathan stepped aside.

Brooke took a deep breath and did the same rhythm she had seen Nathan do earlier. She took three dribbles, spun the ball in her hands, and looked up at the basket. She shot it and swished it; Brooke jumped up and down, "Oh my god! I made it! First try, yeah baby," she exclaimed as she congratulated herself.

Nathan smiled and shook his head, "You're so cocky," he joked.

Brooke went over to Nathan and gave him a big hug, "Thank you so much!" She said with a wide smile, "You have to be the best teacher ever!"

"Thanks," Nathan said hugging Brooke back, he broke the hug to Brooke's disappointment, "Well I should get going," he said digging his hands in his pockets.

Brooke rested the ball on her hip, "Come on teacher, you have so much more to teach little me," she said smiling.

Nathan looked at his watch, "Um, I have to meet Haley at her house soon," he said, "Keep working on that shot."

Brooke looked at him in confusion, "What's up with you?"

"Nothing," Nathan said, "I just have to go that's all."

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "Oh I get it," she said exhaling, "Don't worry Scott, I won't tell anybody that you actually were nice to me and had a decent conversation with me. Actually, I won't tell anybody that we ever here together," she said coldly.

"That's not what it's about Brooke," Nathan said trying to calm her down.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Don't bull shit me. Just go to your perfect little girlfriend and go back to your perfect little life, and I'll just forget this day ever happened," she said passing the ball to Nathan; hard.

Nathan caught the ball, a little surprised at the force, he went to say something but saw Brooke walking to her car so he just watched her for a little bit and walked back to his own car.

Brooke got out of her car and saw Lucas and Peyton standing at her doorway, "What the hell do you two want?" She grumbled as she walked up to where they were.

"I miss my best friend," Peyton said as she looked down at the ground, "We're really sorry Brooke."

"You guys are always so god damn sorry all the time," Brooke said raising her voice, "I don't give a shit how many times you say your sorry. You are a sucky best friend, and you are a sucky boyfriend, and I don't want anything to do with either of you," she exclaimed. "So stop coming to my house and thinking 'sorry' will fix everything because it won't," she said finally.

"Brooke," Lucas said trying to make peace.

"Are you guys' deaf or just retarded?" Brooke said sternly, "Leave."

Peyton and Lucas looked at each other and then walked away and got into Lucas's car. Brooke felt the sting in her eyes, but she wasn't going to let Lucas and Peyton see her cry especially since they didn't deserve to see her suffer anymore, she had suffered enough when she saw the two kissing. Brooke walked into her house slamming the door; she ran up to her room and jumped onto her bed putting her face in the pillow. A few minutes later she heard the doorbell ring, she groaned but went downstairs and answered it anyways.

"Hey," Nathan said as she opened the door.

Brooke sighed, "I'm really not in the mood right now."

Nathan handed Brooke her sweatshirt, "You left this down at the court, and I thought you might want it."

Brooke gave him a weak smile, "Thanks," she said as she took the sweatshirt, she looked around the empty house and slowly started to cry, "Why am I so alone Nathan?" Nathan walked into the house and shut the door behind him; he followed Brooke into the living room where she stood in front of the fire, "I mean why do the people I always get close to leave me or screw me over?"

Brooke cried in Nathan's arms, "Because they're ass holes."

Brooke laughed and Nathan saw a sparkle in her eyes, "I guess you're right," she said wiping her eyes, "I'm sorry for what I said at the court today."

"It's okay," Nathan said genuinely, "What I did was a pretty jack ass thing to do, and it's not that I'm embarrassed to be around you Brooke, it's just I really like Haley."

Brooke took her head off Nathan's shoulder and moved a little bit down the couch, "You're lucky," she said looking at him.

Nathan smirked, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Do you love her?" Brooke asked as she brought her knee up and rested her chin on it.

"Yeah, I think I do," Nathan said rubbing his head, "I've never felt this way for a girl before."

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Brooke sighed, "But she's lucky to have you Nathan, you're a pretty good guy when you want to be."

Nathan half smirked, "Thanks."

"No problem," Brooke said as she played with her bracelet. She looked at the clock, "You should be getting to Haley's, she probably thinks you got kidnapped or something."

Nathan got up and stretched out his arms, "Listen, I know I'm not really the first guy you would go to for advice, but if you need anything or anybody to talk to I'm here for you. Just think of me as your new best friend," he said flashing his pearly whites.

"New best friend?" Brooke said, "Sounds good to me," she said winking at him. "I guess I'll see you later best friend."

Brooke walked Nathan to the door, "Remember," Nathan said pointing his finger at her, "If the jack ass Lucas bothers you just tell me, that way I have a reason to kick his ass."

Brooke laughed, "Haley would go all psycho bitch if you hurt her baby Lucas," she said in a baby voice.

Nathan laughed, "Yeah, that's one thing I have to get used to; Haley talking about Lucas like he's a god or something," he said sounding irritated.

Brooke hugged Nathan, "If you ever need to talk about anything, call me up you know that I'm good at other people's relationships," she said as she hugged him.

"I'll remember that," he said as he winked at her, "See you around Brooke."

"Bye Nathan," she said and then closed the door. She watched Nathan get into his car and drive off, "He is a nice ass," Brooke said to herself as she walked into the living room. Brooke walked into her room and turned on her computer, "So Peyton what's on the web cam today?" she said to herself. She saw Lucas and Peyton making out on Peyton's bed, "Surprise, surprise," she said to herself. Brooke turned off her computer and laid down on her bed and read a magazine and watched MTV, it was late and she woke up to the sound of a door slamming and her parents screaming.

"You are a selfish bastard!" she heard her mother scream to her father.

"You're a little self conceited gold digging bitch!" her father yelled back. She heard them take the fight into their bed room where glasses would be thrown and drawers would be slammed. Brooke rolled her eyes and tried to block out the sounds by putting her pillow over her head, but that didn't work. Brooke got up and put on a pair of black cheerleading shorts, a white tank top, and put on a pair of tennis shoes. She put her hair up in a pony tail as she walked past her parents room quietly, she knew they would've have heard her anyways, but there was always that chance.

Brooke walked out to her car and pulled out of the driveway. She didn't know where to go if this would've been in the past she would've either gone to Lucas's or Peyton's, but their houses were out of the picture. She then thought of earlier that day and remembered what her new best friend Nathan Scott had said to her about if she ever needed him.

Brooke drove to Nathan's house and saw that his parents were gone again for some sort of dumb vacation or business trips, she knew Haley wouldn't be there because she was an over protective virgin. 'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous,' Brooke thought to herself as she got out of the car. She walked up to the front door and turned the knob, it was opened. People in Tree Hill didn't have to lock their doors when they went to bed because nobody in Tree Hill had the brains to rob a house, and they definitely wouldn't come near the Scott's mansion. She walked into the house and saw how empty the house was, she was used to it being filled with drunken teens dancing and making out all over the place. Brooke walked up the steps quietly and looked down the hallway, she looked down the hall at all the rooms she then saw a room with the number 23 on the door and she opened it.

She saw Nathan sleeping quietly in his king sized bed. 'At least he doesn't snore,' Brooke thought to herself. She took her shoes off in Nathan's room and set them by his closet. Brooke walked around the room and looked at Nathan's dresser; she saw a picture of him and Haley which weirdly made Brooke jealous and angry. She looked away from the picture and picked up a bottle of cologne which was half empty; she smelled the cologne and remembered the fragrance from when he was at her house, 'The boy smells good,' she thought to herself as she set down the cologne.

"Brooke?" Nathan said groggily.

Brooke jumped, "Nathan, hi," she laughed nervously, "Um, could I stay here the night?"

Nathan looked over at his alarm clock and moved over so that Brooke could fit on the bed; "Sure," he said rubbing his eyes. Brooke walked over to the bed and laid next to Nathan, "Is everything okay?"

Brooke shrugged, "My parents were fighting again and I hate when they fight and I needed somewhere to sleep."

Nathan kissed Brooke on the cheek, "You're always welcomed here." Nathan smiled at her and then thought about what he had just done. Did he just kiss Brooke Davis on the cheek?

"Why'd you do that?" Brooke asked her voice soft and sweet.

Nathan looked at her and shrugged, "That's just what friends do," he said as he turned to his other side, "Goodnight Brooke."

Brooke watched as Nathan fell back asleep, she couldn't forget about that kiss on her cheek, it was the warmest kiss she'd ever experienced. "Am I falling for you?" she said quietly to herself as she listened to the rhythms of Nathan's breathing.

**Read and Review**


	2. Worst December

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Two**

**Worst December**

_All I want to do is to be close to you_

_All I want to do is to be next to you_ _All I want is you to give up all we had to be_ _I can't remember why I'm here_ _If you'd let me spend my life with you  
_

_December's gone_

_It came and went_

_All I really need is you_

_I'm waiting here for you_

_December's gone_

_It came and went_

_-Sugarcult Worst December_

Brooke woke up to the sunlight on her face, when she opened her eyes she had to squint because the sun was right there. She looked around and realized she wasn't in her room; she was in Nathan Scott's. Brooke looked to her side and saw that the bed was empty, she shrugged and got up. She walked out of the bedroom and walked towards the bathroom and opened the door. When she looked up she saw Nathan putting a towel around his waist Brooke shut the door quickly and put her hand over her mouth to keep herself from giggling uncontrollably. She hadn't seen the whole naked body, but she still felt embarrassed and flustered. Nathan came out of the bathroom with his hair naturally spike and looked at Brooke with a cocky smirk on his face. "I-I'm so sorry, Na-Nathan," she stammered as she leaned against the wall. Brooke gulped, "I didn't know that you were in there."

Nathan grinned, "That's why you knock Brooke."

Brooke laughed, relieved that he didn't get upset and kick her out of his house, "But then we wouldn't have these moments," she joked.

"What a shame," Nathan said laughing as he walked to his room, "Now, I'm going to change and I'll be out when I'm done so don't come in," he said slowly as he teased her.

Brooke pretended to pout, "Damn, I was hoping to see a hot guy naked today," she said the words came out a little too quickly than she expected, "I mean," she said trying to cover, "I'm going to go downstairs," she said as she went downstairs quickly.

Nathan watched Brooke go down the stairs and shook his head and chuckled to himself. Brooke walked into the living room and turned on the TV to watch _True Life: I'm Getting_ _Married_, 'Repeat,' Brooke thought to herself but she watched it anyways she loved it when Tony flipped out on the limo driver. She watched it for a while and then Nathan came down and sat by her on the couch.

"What are you watching?" Nathan asked as he opened his Propel bottle and took a sip.

Brooke sat Indian style on the couch, "_True Life: I'm Getting Married_."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Why are you watching this garbage?"

"I like to see all the frustrated couples get pissed at each other," Brooke said smiling.

Nathan shrugged, "See this show is a perfect example of why you shouldn't get married."

Brooke sighed, "Yup, it just leads to more bitching and more fighting."

Nathan nodded, "I agree."

"But you and Haley act like your married," Brooke said out of the blue.

"What?" Nathan said giving her a confused look.

"You and Haley," Brooke said, "You two act like a married couple."

Nathan shook his head, "Married people don't have other girls sleep over their house."

"Some might."

Nathan laughed, "You're really something Brooke."

"And it took you this long to figure that out," she teased. "I'm one of a kind Nathan."

Nathan smiled and looked at his watch, "Hey, I'm meeting Haley for breakfast you want to come."

Brooke's face fell; "Um," she said, "I'm good I'm not really that hungry anyways" she lied.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked as he followed Brooke to the front door.

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, you two should be alone together. Besides I don't want to be the third wheel or anything," she said with a little hurt in her voice.

"Alright," Nathan said setting down his Propel bottle, "I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow at school."

'Highly doubt that,' Brooke thought to herself, "Yeah," she said putting on a fake smile. Nathan watched as Brooke walked out of his door. He watched her for awhile and then shut the door shaking his head.

Brooke got into her car and slammed the door. 'Brooke get a hold of yourself, you are not falling for Nathan,' she thought to herself as she backed out of his driveway. Brooke drove to Peyton's house and stopped, "Should I go in?" Brooke said out loud to herself. She parked her car and walked into Peyton's house and up to her room.

Peyton saw her former best friend come into her room, "Hey," she said ecstatically and standing up from her computer chair.

Brooke entwined her fingers and bit her bottom lip, "I need to talk to you about something," she said. Brooke was planning on telling Peyton about this Nathan thing, because she knew she could trust Peyton with things like that besides Peyton had already dated Nathan so she didn't think she would go behind her back this time.

Peyton looked at her friend, "Sure, you can talk to me about anything," she said genuinely.

"Well," Brooke started, but was cut off by Lucas walking into the room with his boxers on and drying his hair with a towel. She looked at the both of them and let out a dry laugh, "I guess I came at a bad time," she said as she went to leave.

"Brooke," Peyton called out for her, Brooke looked back at her and rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. Peyton heard the front door close and watched out her window as Brooke got into her car.

"What was that about?" Lucas asked as he put his shirt on.

"I don't know," Peyton said quietly.

Lucas kissed her on the forehead, "You okay?"

Peyton sighed, "I will be when Brooke forgives us both."

Nathan walked into Karen's Café to find Haley already sitting at a table doing homework or something, "Hey," he whispered in her ear.

Haley giggled, "That tickles Nathan," she said smiling at him, "I missed you."

"Me too," he said smiling at her, "And I'm really hungry," he said grabbing the menu.

Haley rolled her eyes playfully, "When aren't you?"

Nathan laughed, "You've got a point."

"So," Haley said putting her books on the floor, "What did you do last night?"

Nathan shrugged, "Nothing," he said. He wasn't planning on telling Haley about the whole Brooke sleep over, actually he wasn't planning on telling anyone.

"Same here," Haley said as she crossed her legs, "Have you talked to Lucas at all?"

Nathan looked at her confused, "No, why would I?"

"Just wondering," Haley said, "I wanted to know if he had talked to Brooke yet."

"Probably doesn't have the balls to," Nathan snapped.

Haley sighed, "When are you two going to get over this feud?"

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know, what does it have to do with our relationship?"

"Nothing," Haley said in defense, "I'd just like you two to get along that's all."

"I see," Nathan said still looking down at the menu.

"Don't get upset with me Nathan," Haley said as she touched his hand.

Nathan pulled his hand back as his cell phone rang, "It's my dad, I got to go."

Haley got up as Nathan did, "Are you pissed at me?"

"No," Nathan lied.

Haley kissed Nathan on the lips, "Call me later."

"Okay," Nathan said as he walked out the door. Nathan drove to Brooke's house and went into her front door, "Are you okay?" he said as he walked into her bed room.

Brooke wiped her tears, "Sorry if you were in the middle of breakfast with Haley."

"It's okay, I'm glad you called," Nathan said sitting down next to her, "What's wrong?" He asked wiping the rest of the tears.

"I can't do this anymore," Brooke said, "I can't pretend that I'm okay with Lucas and Peyton being together, I feel so alone."

Nathan pulled Brooke closer to him and stroked her hair, "Brooke, when Peyton and I broke up I wasn't okay with seeing her and Lucas even talking, and now I found someone that I love and now its okay."

"I can't find someone new," Brooke sobbed.

"Of course you can," Nathan assured her, "You're beautiful and smart Brooke any guy would be stupid not to want to be with you."

"What if the guy you want has a girlfriend?" Brooke said looking down at her white comforter.

Nathan shrugged, he was completely oblivious to the fact that Brooke was talking about him. "Just do what your heart says."

Brooke nodded and fell asleep in Nathan's arms, that morning when she woke up he was gone. Brooke turned off her alarm clock and got ready for school. As she drove to school she thought about Nathan and what a good guy he had been to her lately. Brooke parked in her usual parking space next to Peyton, but instead of saying hi to her friend she walked straight past her.

"Brooke," Peyton said catching up to her, "Look, I know you're pissed at me and I know that you should be, but I still want to be your friend," she explained, "You can still talk to me about anything."

Brooke sighed, "I like a guy, but he has a girlfriend."

"Okay girl talk this is good," Peyton said smiling.

"And I don't want to be like you and have him cheat on his girlfriend so I'm just going to let this be categorized as a crush," she said coldly as she turned and walked away.

"Okay I deserved that," Peyton said catching up to Brooke again, "Who's the guy?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Can I trust you not to tell?"

"Yes," Peyton said genuinely.

"Nathan."

"Nathan?"

"Yes," Brooke said softly.

Peyton smiled, "Secret's safe with me," she said as she walked away.

Brooke smiled and walked down to her locker; she saw Nathan and Haley giving each other little kisses in the hall and almost threw up. Brooke rolled her eyes as she got her books from her locker, she looked over and saw Nathan looking at her as he hugged Haley goodbye. Brooke looked back, but then quickly looked back into her locker.

"Hey," Nathan said as he came over.

"Hey," Brooke said trying to put on her best cheery cover, "P.D.A much?" she joked.

Nathan laughed and wiped his lips, "Have you talked to Peyton or Lucas?"

"Peyton yes, Lucas hell no," Brooke said walking down the hall with Nathan.

Nathan smiled, "That's good. Did you and Peyton actually talk, or did you just bitch at her."

"We talked," Brooke said as they turned a corner.

Nathan clapped, "About what?"

Brooke smiled, "Stuff," she said.

"Really?" Nathan asked as he rubbed his chin, "Like?"

"You're nosy," Brooke pointed out, "Have you ever been around someone who gives you butterflies in your stomach and you just want that person so bad?"

"Yeah," Nathan said crossing his arms.

"Well, there's a person like that who I know and Peyton and I just talked about it," Brooke said shrugging it off and heading to her first class, "See you later."

"Bye," Nathan said walking down the other way before the bell rang. He walked a little bit and saw Peyton, "Hey," he said to his ex girlfriend, "I heard you and Brooke are talking."

Peyton smiled, "Yeah, thank god, I missed her."

Nathan looked at his watch, "Well I have to get to class."

Peyton nodded, "Yeah me too," she said looking at her own watch.

"Before I go," Nathan said turning around, "Brooke told me that there was this person who gave her butterflies in her stomach or something. Any ideas?"

Peyton laughed, "I know who it is, but I'm not allowed to say," she said as she walked away.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and started walking down the hall, 'Wait,' he thought to himself, 'Is she talking about me?'

**Read and Review**


	3. Lost In You

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Three**

**Lost In You**

_Six weeks went by_

_Still pretending that I'm fine_

_It was you and I_ _Holding back what's on our minds  
  
And all the things I should have said_

_And all the letters left unsent_ _It was you and I_ _But mostly me_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_Lost in you_

_And I can't find myself again_

_-Sugarcult: Lost In You_

Peyton walked over to Brooke as she stretched, "Are we friends?"

Brooke looked up at Peyton, "I don't know yet," she said as she stretched her quads, "I know I told you about the Nathan thing, but I really want to be able to trust you," she said quietly.

"You can trust me Brooke," Peyton said as she helped Brooke stretch her arms, "I know I screwed up, and if I could then I would take that all back because letting a guy get between us is the stupidest thing ever. I can't tell you enough how sad I am that I don't have my best friend anymore," she said as she crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"Just answer me this," Brooke said as she picked up her pom-poms, "Do you love him?"

"Yes," Peyton answered truthfully.

Brooke gave her a weak smile, "I guess you can't really help it when you love someone," she said as she looked at Nathan.

Peyton looked in Brooke's direction and smiled, "No," she said looking at Brooke, "You can't."

Brooke's lips turned up into a big smile and she hugged her friend, "I've missed you so much!"

Peyton hugged Brooke tight, "I'm so sorry," she said quietly.

Brooke looked over Peyton's shoulder and saw Nathan watching them she smiled at him and he smiled back, "I think I love him," she whispered.

The girls broke the hug and smiled at each other, Peyton looked over at Nathan who was now going in for a lay-up, "Don't give up, who knows? Maybe he feels the same way."

Brooke looked at Peyton and then back at Nathan, "Only time will tell."

Practice ended and the girls walked out into the parking lot, Lucas came over to Peyton and smiled at her, he was happy that the two girls were friends again. Brooke looked at her friend and winked at her, "Pey, I'm going to go, I'll see you later tonight at Tim's party."

Peyton gave her friend a hug bye, "See you later tonight."

Brooke walked over towards Nathan and gave him a hug, "Peyton and I are friend again," she exclaimed as she waved her pom-poms around.

Nathan smiled, "That's good I knew that you two were going to become friends sooner or later."

Brooke nodded her head, "We're still friends right?"

"Yeah," Nathan said switching his bag over to his other shoulder.

"Good," Brooke said softly, "So," she said changing the subject, "Are you going to Tim's party tonight?"

"Would I, Nathan Scott, pass up a party?" Nathan asked as he set down his bag.

Brooke laughed, "I guess you have a point. Is Haley going?" She asked as she looked around the parking lot.

"Probably," he shrugged, "She usually goes everywhere I do."

"How does it feel to know that when you go to a party you're hooked to one girl, I mean the old Nathan Scott would've been single and made out with every girl at the party," Brooke teased as she poked him in the ribs.

Nathan laughed, "That was old Nathan, new Nathan has a girlfriend, but don't get me wrong I sometimes miss being single," he said.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Believe me; you're not missing anything grand."

"Come on Brooke, you can go to the party tonight and make out with every guy there," Nathan said.

Brooke looked down at the ground, "It's different, see guys can go and make out with girls and sleep with them and they come back the hero. A girl does it, and she comes back the slut. When I make out with random guys all the time I go home every night feeling like shit," she said not daring to look Nathan in the eye.

Nathan brought her chin up, "Then why do you do it?" He asked looking into her dark brown eyes.

Brooke bit her lip, "I don't know," she said with a dry laugh, "Isn't that the lamest answer you've ever heard?"

"No," Nathan said seriously. "You know what I miss? I miss the fact that I can walk into a room and see girls that I think would be better than Haley."

"Nobody's better than Haley," Brooke stated, "She's the perfect girl."

Nathan sighed, "Maybe I don't want perfection."

Brooke looked at him confused, "You're not dumping her are you?"

"No," Nathan exclaimed.

Brooke sighed in disappointment, "What do you want Nathan?"

Nathan squinted, "I want..." Nathan was cut off by Haley jumping on his back.

"Hey you," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Hey Brooke."

Brooke gave her a nod as she watched the whole scene taking place in front of her. She knew that Nathan loved Haley, but when he talked to Brooke he made it seem like he wanted somebody different. Brooke walked away from the couple and headed towards her car, she had so much jealousy towards their relationship it was unbelievable. Maybe she shouldn't have become friends with Nathan, because she knew she's end up falling for him.

Nathan looked on as Brooke walked to her car, he felt bad in a way. Brooke was different than other girls. She knew how to talk to guys and had this strong will to her that made guys weak to their knees. Nathan looked down at Haley's brown eyes, but didn't see the same thing he saw when he looked into Brooke's.

Brooke walked into the party a little bit later than everyone else; she always thought it was sexy to arrive late that way everyone was looking for you. She watched as Theresa stumbled over towards her, "Too many drinks tonight?" Brooke asked.

Theresa drunkenly laughed, "Just a wee bit," she said as she held onto Brooke's shoulders for support, "You know that girl that Nathan is dating?"

"Haley?" Brooke said as she looked around the house.

Theresa snapped her fingers, "Yeah," she exclaimed, "Well, her and Nathan are totally making out on the couch it is like soft porn dude!"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Honey, let me give you a tip. Don't drink so much," she said slowly so that Theresa could comprehend what she was saying.

Theresa nodded, "Good idea," she said smiling and giving Brooke thumbs up. She then stumbled towards some guy.

Peyton walked up to Brooke and handed her a drink, "I suppose ditzy Theresa already told you what was happening on the couch?"

Brooke nodded, "Yeah, but I'm not going to let it phase me."

Peyton put her arm around Brooke's neck, "Come on," she said taking Brooke outside on the back porch, "Sit," she said pulling a chair towards her.

Brooke sat down and took a sip of her drink and set it down, "Maybe I don't love him," she said looking up at the sky.

"Yes you do," Peyton said matter-of-factly.

Brooke smiled, "Okay, but for tonight I'm going to pretend I don't."

Peyton laughed, "How can you pretend?"

"I just fake it," Brooke said shrugging, "Is he drunk?"

Peyton shook her head, "They started making out like 5 minutes before you got here."

Brooke sighed and leaned forward, "Why does she act like such a goody two shoes?"

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know, but tonight she is definitely being wild."

Brooke chuckled, "Maybe she can now take the throne of Slut of the School."

"The queen is bowing down?" Peyton joked.

"I don't know," Brooke said with a half smirk.

Tim walked outside, "Oh my god guys Nathan and Haley are totally going at it!" He exclaimed.

Brooke picked up her drink and chugged it in one gulp, "Cheers," she said after the drink was gone.

Peyton looked at her friend worried, "Are you okay?"

"I will be after I get a couple more drinks in me," Brooke said as she got up and headed towards the kitchen to mix herself another drink. Peyton sighed and walked inside towards where Lucas was sitting.

Lucas smiled up at her, "Hey," he said as he took a sip of his drink.

"Do you want to go up to a room or something?" She asked looking towards the crowd of people surrounding Nathan and Haley.

Lucas nodded and took her hand, "Yeah," he said leading her up the stairs.

Brooke mixed her drink slowly with a straw, she took a sip and gave a disgusted look, "More vodka," she said as she poured more vodka into the cup. She took another sip and smiled, "That's better." She sat at the kitchen counter by herself and played with her nails that she had just gotten done.

She looked up when she saw Nathan walk into the kitchen he looked over and smiled at her, "I haven't seen you around," he said sitting across from her.

"I came late," Brooke said twirling a strand of hair in her fingers, "Besides, I didn't think you would see me since you had your tongue in Haley's mouth the whole night," she flinched when the comment came out, she didn't want Nathan to get any suspicion that she had feelings for him.

"Why do you care?" He asked as the lines on his forehead appeared.

"I don't," Brooke grumbled chugging her drink and making a new one, "I don't care at all," she repeated.

Nathan sighed, "Brooke, why are you acting all pissed off at the fact that I was making out with my girlfriend? I mean that's what couples do, they make out," he said.

"I know what couples do," Brooke snapped.

Nathan put his hands up in defense, "I never said you didn't."

"Look," Brooke said as she bit her bottom lip, "I'm sorry for flipping out."

"It's okay," Nathan said standing up.

"Hug?" Brooke asked smiling and reaching her arms out.

Nathan looked around the kitchen and shook his head, "Haley's waiting for me."

Brooke looked at him in disbelief, "Um okay," she said hurt.

"I'll talk to you later," he said heading out the kitchen.

"Don't count on it," Brooke said coldly. Nathan gave her a pleading look, but Brooke rolled her eyes and went outside. She saw a swing in the backyard and sat on it as she drank. Brooke heard the listed to the music and the people talking and singing. That was her world; she would be in there mingling with all the boys who have girlfriends, but tonight she just wasn't in the mood. Brooke closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them she was in Nathan's room, "What the hell?" She said sitting up and putting her hand on her forehead. She looked around the room and saw Nathan sitting at his computer. "Why am I here?" She asked impatiently.

"You fell asleep on the porch swing and I took you back here to sleep," Nathan said never looking away from the computer screen.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You don't have to do me any favors."

Nathan turned his chair around and looked at Brooke, "What did you want me to do? Let a bunch of drunken guys take you home and gang bang you?"

"You wouldn't have cared," Brooke grumbled as she got out of the bed and stood up trying to regain balance. Nathan sighed and turned back to the computer and started typing, "What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"I'm chatting with Haley," Nathan said.

Brooke laughed, "Wow, she's turned you into a computer nerd."

"No she hasn't I just thought I should chat with her," Nathan said in defense.

"Whatever," Brooke said as she put on her shoes.

"Again, why do you care?" Nathan asked coldly as he turned around.

Brooke sighed and put her hands on her hips, "Because Nathan, the truth is, I..." She was cut off by her cell phone ringing, "I have to go it's my mom."

Brooke walked out of the bed room door, but Nathan followed her and grabbed her arm, "Finish what you were saying," he said interested.

Brooke looked down at his hand on her arm, "It's just, while we were hanging out I kept thinking that I had feelings for you, and maybe I just had those feelings because we were spending so much time together and you were being so sweet and stuff," she said looking Nathan in the eyes.

Nathan took a step back and put his hands on his head, "I didn't expect this."

"How couldn't you? We've been flirting this whole week," she exclaimed.

"I was just being nice, I thought we were just friends," Nathan stated.

Brooke bit her lip, "We are just friends. Look you told me to tell you what was up with me so I just did," she said a little irritated, "You never felt anything for me when we were just 'being friends'?"

Nathan stood in silence and looked down at the carpet.

Brooke looked away from him so he couldn't see her eyes watering, "I thought the old Nathan was gone," she said softly to him.

"I have a girlfriend Brooke," Nathan said still looking down at the floor.

Brooke looked at him and shook her head, "I'm sorry I ever bothered you," she said and then walked down the stairs and walked out the door. She knew she hadn't brought a car, but she wanted to get out of their as soon as possible. Brooke saw Haley pull into the driveway, "Haley," she called for her as Haley got out of the car, "I must have passed out last night and Peyton brought me here, could you give me a ride home?"

Haley sighed, but nodded her head, "Yeah sure." They drove in silence for awhile, "Did you have fun at the party last night?" she asked.

"Yeah," Brooke lied, "Did you?"

Haley laughed, "Obviously," she teased, "I think Nathan is the guy for me."

"You two must really love each other," Brooke said as she looked out the window.

Haley smiled, "We do."

They got to Brooke's house and Haley pulled into her driveway, "Thanks," Brooke said as she got out of the car. She walked into her house and saw that her parents had left again; she walked into her room and laid on her bed. Brooke looked down at herself and noticed she was wearing Nathan's jacket.

**Read and Review**


	4. Nothing New

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Four**

**Nothing New**

_Oh I can only be myself_

_I'm sorry that's hell for you_

_Hey so what's my damage today_

_Don't let me get in your way_

_Let it out like you always do_

_The trouble between me and you_

_Is nothing new._

_-Ashlee Simpson: Nothing New_

Brooke looked at her alarm clock as she sat alone in her room just listening to the rain beat on her window. It was 6:30, and she knew the game tonight was going to be starting at 7:00. Cheerleaders were supposed to be there at 6:45 because they had to be their early to stretch and get ready, but Brooke didn't feel like going. She just wanted to stay in her bed forever. She still had Nathan's jacket on and wrapped herself in it. Brooke really wanted to burn it, but it reminded her so much of Nathan and she loved that. She sighed and turned on the MTV.

Peyton looked around the gym, "Theresa where's Brooke?" she asked the ditzy brunette as she flirted with a player from the other team.

"She's not here?" she said completely oblivious, "Maybe she's sick."

Peyton walked away from the cheerleader, "Maybe," she said to herself. She saw as Nathan looked at the cheerleader and his eyes met Peyton's. She shrugged and he nodded his head and took another shot.

Brooke looked at her clock again, it was 6:50, and she still had time to get to the game. Brooke paced around her room and wondered if it was worth going to. She shook her head and went outside to her car and drove to her favorite bar. She walked into the place and sat at the bar, "Can I get two shots?" she said sweetly to the bartender.

"Sure thing cutie," he said winking at her, "What'll it be?"

Brooke sighed, "Surprise me." The bartender handed her the two shot glasses filled with whatever, "How much will it be?"

The bartender smiled at her, "It's on the house."

Brooke smiled up at the bartender, "Thank you," she said seductively. Brooke downed her two shots and looked around the place. She watched as a black haired boy came over to her.

"I haven't seen you around here," the boy said to her as he sat down next to Brooke.

Brooke smiled sweetly at him, "Do you use that line on every girl that you try to bone?"

The boy laughed, "Only the hot ones."

"I'm flattered," Brooke said sarcastically.

"I'm Jeremy."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "And I'm not interested."

"You're Brooke right?" He asked as he ordered a beer.

"How do you know my name?" Brooke asked as the bartender refilled her shot glasses.

Jeremy laughed, "You slept with my friend he said you were the best he's ever had."

"Sorry I don't remember," Brooke said as she threw back another shot, "I was probably drunk when we slept together so I guess it doesn't really matter."

Brooke went to get up, but Jeremy stepped in front of her, "Why don't we get out of here?"

"Yeah right," Brooke said with a dry laugh.

She went to walk away, but the guy grabbed her arm causing her shirt to rip, "Come on baby," he said pulling her towards him and grabbing onto her arm tighter.

Brooke pushed him off of her, "Get off of me scumbag," she exclaimed as she barged out of the bar and got into her car. She drove away as she looked down at her ripped shirt and the bruise that was starting to appear on her arm, "Shit," she said out loud to herself. Brooke looked at the clock, 7:15, the game wasn't over, but she had nowhere else to go. Brooke walked into the gym and saw that the Ravens were winning by at least 50 points. She looked around the crowd of people and saw Haley cheering for Nathan; Brooke rolled her eyes and walked towards where Peyton was sitting, "Hey cutie," she teased.

"Brooke," Peyton exclaimed, "Where the hell have you been?"

The cheerleaders scooted down the bleachers to make room for Brooke, "I just needed to clear my head."

Peyton looked at Brooke's ripped sleeve and the black and blue mark, "What happened?" She asked in shock.

Brooke shrugged, "Just another scumbag at the bar thinking that force would make me want to sleep with him," she said trying to laugh it off.

"Nathan was looking for you," Peyton said as she gave her pom-poms to Brooke.

Brooke sighed, "We had a fight last night. I don't think we're going to be talking anytime soon."

"What happened?"

"I told him how I felt," Brooke said flinching, "And I don't think he feels the same way about me."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "He's just being Nathan."

"I don't know Pey," Brooke said, "He looked pretty, well, shocked at the fact that I had feelings for him."

Peyton hit her friends leg playfully, "Cheer up kiddo," she said smiling, "You always got me."

Brooke laughed, "When I go gay I'll make sure to call you."

Peyton winked at her, "I'm all for it," she joked.

The game ended with the Ravens winning 58-29, Peyton and Brooke walked up to Lucas after the game, "Hey you did really well," Peyton said as she jumped into her boyfriend's arms.

"Thanks," Lucas said giving her a kiss on the top of the head.

Brooke watched as Nathan walked out of the building, "Pey, I'm coming to your house later tonight, so I'll see you later," she said before she headed out the door. Brooke ran towards Nathan, "Nathan," she called out to him as he turned around.

"What's up," he said.

Brooke handed him his jacket, "I accidentally went home wearing this," she said as she put her hands on her hips, "And I didn't think you'd want me of all people to be wearing it, or for the jacket to be in my presence," she said with a glare.

"Brooke," Nathan said as she turned around.

"What?"

Nathan looked at her ripped sleeve, "What happened to your arm?"

Brooke looked down at her arm and rubbed the bruise, "Just some guy at the bar."

Nathan moved Brooke's hand away and looked at the bruise that was developing, "Why did he grab you like this?"

"Because I wouldn't sleep with him," Brooke stated.

"I expected that you were going to go out tonight and get drunk and sleep with someone because you were pissed off at me," Nathan said still looking at the bruise.

Brooke shook her head, "I didn't want to hurt you," she said softly.

"About what happened the other night Brooke," Nathan started.

"You don't have to apologize Nathan," Brooke said, "And you don't have to explain yourself. I flipped out for no reason and you had a right to get mad."

Nathan dug his hands in his jean pockets, "Do you still have feelings for me?"

"I don't know what to think anymore," Brooke said and then walked away. Nathan walked towards his car and saw Haley standing by it already.

"Hey," he said as he opened the door.

Haley got into the car and turned up the heat, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Nathan said as he put the car in reverse and backed out, "Tim needed to talk to me about something."

Haley kissed Nathan on the lips, "Good game tonight."

Nathan kissed her back, "Thanks," he said smiling, "Do you want to come back to my house?"

Haley smiled, "I can't," she declined, "I promised my mom that tomorrow morning I would go to the mall with her."

Nathan nodded, "Okay," he said as he drove Haley home. They got to Haley's house, "Call me when you're done shopping," he said as he kissed her goodbye.

"I love you," Haley said and then got out of the car. Nathan made sure Haley got into her house and then drove back to his place he saw Brooke's car parked in his driveway.

He got out of his car and shut the door, "Hey," he said as he leaned against his car.

Brooke walked towards him with her arms crossed, "Look, I came here tonight to just tell you that I'm going to try and make things easy between us, so I'm going to try to stop feeling things for you because I know it makes things difficult," she explained as her teeth lightly chattered.

Nathan put his jacket around her, "I acted like a jack ass and if you have feelings for me than that's completely cool because I have to admit when we were together that one night in my room I did have this feeling for you," he said as he twirled his keys in his fingers.

"I'm starting to realize why you and I wouldn't work," Brooke said as she shifted her weight, "I'm not Haley."

"It isn't about you being Haley," Nathan said as he ran his fingers through his hair, "If you and I got together than I think things between us would work out, but I can't just drop everything with Haley just because of a feeling."

Brooke looked down at the ground, "I don't want you to give up Haley because she's a sweet girl."

"She loves me," Nathan stated,

Brooke nodded, "I know, she told me," Brooke looked up at the sky, "It stopped raining."

Nathan looked up as well, "I guess it did," he said looking at the dark clouds covering the stars, "Do you think things between us would've worked?"

"Yeah."

Nathan cupped Brooke's face in his hands, "Why do you do this to yourself?"

Brooke touched Nathan's hand that was on her face, "Do what?"

"Have feelings for people that are already in relationships?" He asked as he tilted his head and looked into those eyes.

Brooke could feel the tension between the two as things started to heat up, "I don't know," she said as she felt little drops of rain, "It's raining again."

"I don't care," Nathan said still having a hold of Brooke's face.

Brooke looked into Nathan's eyes, "What do you want Nathan?"

Nathan wiped away the rain drops from his forehead and kissed Brooke passionately on the lips. Brooke returned the kiss by running her tongue along his bottom lips. Brooke's mouth opened allowing Nathan's tongue to caress hers and explore Brooke's mouth. They broke the kiss and breathed heavily. Brooke ran her hand through Nathan's wet hair and kissed him as he rubbed her lower back. They kissed in Nathan's driveway as the rain soaked their bodies.

**Read and Review**


	5. Last Train Home

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Five**

**Last Train Home**

_To every broken heart in here_

_Love was once a part, but now it's disappeared_

_She told me that it's all part of the choices that you make_

_Even when you think you're right_

_You have to give to take_

_But there's still tomorrow_

_Forget the sorrow_

_And I can be on the last train home_

_Watch it pass the day_

_As it fades away_

_No more time to care_

_No more time, today_

_-Lost Prophets: Last Train Home_

Brooke backed away as the kiss got more intense, "What?" Nathan asked. He still had his hands around her waist.

She backed away from him causing his hands to fall, "This is wrong," she said touching her lips with the tips of her fingers, "This is so wrong, I'm not going to do this with you behind Haley's back."

"I'm sorry Brooke," Nathan said walking towards his house, "Things just got out of hand."

"Yeah," Brooke said nodding, "It's okay, we just got too into the moment," she looked towards her car, "I should go."

Nathan nodded, "It was just a mistake, right?"

"Yeah," Brooke said opening her car door, "A mistake," she got into her car and drove away. Nathan walked into his house and replaced his wet clothes with dry new clothes. The only thing he could think about was that kiss. He dialed his cell phone and called Haley. Brooke drove to Peyton's house in silence; she knew that the kiss wasn't a mistake. She didn't want the kiss to be just a mistake; she wanted it to mean something more. Brooke walked into Peyton's room and saw that she was already asleep in her bed. Brooke took off her shoes and crawled into the queen size bed next to Peyton.

"What happened with you and Nathan?" Peyton asked her eyes still closed.

Brooke jumped, "I thought you were asleep."

Peyton smiled, "I'm a good actress aren't I? Now, tell your best friend what happened," she said as she opened her eyes and rolled over to her side to face Brooke.

"Well," Brooke said biting her bottom lip, "We talked in his driveway and we kissed."

Peyton's eyes got wide, "What kind of kiss? Like, a peck or a tongue full?" She asked interested.

Brooke laughed, "It was passionate and soft, but don't get me wrong there was tongue," she said thinking back to the kiss.

"Awe," Peyton cooed, "And it was in the rain," she said as she ran her hand over Brooke's wet hair.

"Yeah," Brooke said, her face fell, "But all good things must come to an end, and we both decided that it was a mistake and that it got out of hand," she said sadly.

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You're kidding. Things like that don't get out of hand, especially with you and Nathan. You guys are too much alike," she said.

"What do you mean?" Brooke said as she put her wet hair up in a messy pony tail.

Peyton sighed, "Well, you both are probably the most attractive and most popular at our school, and both your set of parents are pretty screwed up, and you two just seem like you would hook up," she explained.

Brooke smiled, "That's how you and Lucas are. You both are tortured souls."

"Thank you," Peyton said laughing, "And you and Nathan are just looking for love and comfort."

Broke sighed, "Your right," she said lying on her back, "Goodnight Pey."

"Goodnight Brooke."

Nathan couldn't reach Haley on his cell so he drove to her house, he crept quietly into her house, he knew that if her parents saw him sneaking into their house they would freak. Nathan walked into Haley's room and saw her sleeping peacefully. He sat down next to her and looked at her peaceful face, "Haley," he whispered, "Haley," he said a bit louder.

Haley's eyes opened slowly, "Nathan? What are you doing here?"

Nathan smiled at her, "I need to kiss you," he said bringing his face close to hers.

"What?" Haley asked looking confused, "What is this about Nathan?"

"I need to kiss you," he repeated holding onto her hands. Haley kissed him softly; it was more of a peck than a kiss which disappointed Nathan. He looked into her eyes, "I'll talk to you later," he said as he got up.

"What did you need to kiss me for?" Haley asked as she pushed the strands of hair out of her face.

Nathan shook his head, "I just needed it," he said and then walked out of the room. Nathan drove back to his house and went into his room. He looked at the picture or him and Haley that was on top of his dresser, he sighed and went to bed.

It was Monday morning and Brooke was not looking forward to going to school. She put on jeans and a pink t-shirt from Aeropostale. Brooke sat at her vanity mirror and applied her make up, she picked up her tube of lip gloss and applied the gloss to her lips; she wondered how things were going to be between her and Nathan at school. No matter what Brooke tried she could not forget about the kiss she shared with Nathan, she hadn't been kissed like that since Lucas. She didn't expect Nathan to care, she didn't expect anything from him, and he probably didn't expect anything from her.

Brooke got into her car and drove to school; she wasn't looking forward to school especially since she would have to see Nathan and Haley together. She would watch in disgust as Nathan whispered sweet nothings into her ear and give her soft kisses on the soft skin of her cheek. Brooke didn't know why she watched them, it was like watching a car crash you couldn't take your eyes off of it, and when you watched it you felt that uneasiness in your stomach.

Brooke parked in her usual spot and flung her book bag over her shoulder. She walked to her locker and saw Peyton and Lucas walking down the hall towards her, "Hey you two," she said uneasily, "Have you seen Nathan and Haley around anywhere?"

Peyton put her hands in her coat pockets, "Nope," she said looking around the halls, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay," Brooke said with a fake smile, "I'll talk to you two later," she said as she closed her locker and walked down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked looking at Brooke then at Peyton.

Peyton sighed and put her arms around her boyfriend, "She's in love."

"Good for her," Lucas said genuinely, "She deserves it," he said kissing Peyton on the cheek, "I'll see you later."

Peyton smiled at him, "Bye."

Lucas caught up to Brooke, "Hey," he said as he walked next to her.

"What do you want?" Brooke grumbled.

Lucas dug his hands in his pocket, "I know I'm the last person you want to talk to right now..."

"Actually Nathan is, but you're a close second," she said sarcastically.

"What happened with you two?" Lucas asked.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Nothing Lucas, besides if I told you you'd just get all pissed off and try to act like the super hero," she said as she walked down the hall.

"Try me."

"No," Brooke said sternly, "Last time I checked Lucas, I don't trust you and I never will."

Lucas sighed, "I know I screwed up," he said genuinely, "I want us to be at least friends."

"Fine," Brooke said with a dry laugh, "Nathan and I were really tight for a little bit, and the other night we kissed. We both agreed that it was a mistake and we went too far. Nathan loves Haley and I don't want him to cheat on her," she explained, "Now go ahead and run and tell Haley because we know how close you two are," she said rolling her eyes.

Lucas swallowed, "I'm not going to tell Haley," he said running his hand through his hair, "I care about you Brooke, even though I really didn't show it I do."

Brooke hugged Lucas tight, "Thank you," she said softly and then let go of him and walked down the hall.

Lucas smiled, he was thankful that he and Brooke had gotten past this, at least for now. He walked into his first period class and sat in front of Haley. Lucas turned around, "Hey best friend," he said causing her to look up.

Haley smiled, "Hey," she said putting down her pencil, "Oh my god, I went shopping with my mom on Saturday it was so dull," she said making a gagging noise.

Lucas laughed, "Oh come on," he said rolling his eyes, "It couldn't have been that bad!"

"My mom tried to pick out these clothes for me," Haley said making a disgusted face, "They were uglier than anything I had ever seen before."

The bell rang and Lucas turned around in his seat. The teacher lectured for what seemed like hours and the bell finally rang. Lucas walked out of his class with Haley, "Your mom was just looking out for your best interests," he said to Haley about the clothes her mother had picked out.

"Right," Haley said sarcastically, "That's why she tried to get me these polka dotted pants."

Lucas laughed, "Now, that is bad."

Brooke got into her locker and switched books she closed her locker and saw Nathan leaning on the locker beside her, "Hey," she said flatly.

"I saw you talking to Lucas earlier," he said with a sarcastic tone, "I didn't know you two were so close."

"We're not," Brooke said trying to walk away from Nathan, "He was just being a good friend unlike you."

"A good friend? Right," Nathan said with a cackled laugh.

Brooke turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Jealous?"

"No," Nathan lied, "I just don't see why you can't come and talk to me about stuff."

"I used to be able to, but that before you kissed me and then said it meant nothing," Brooke said coldly, "Now if you excuse me I'm going to be late for class."

Nathan stepped in front of her, "Come here," he said leading her into an empty classroom, "It did mean something," he said in a whisper.

Brooke let out a dry laugh, "Really? So when are you going to tell Haley?"

"I'm not," Nathan said as he walked closer towards Brooke, causing her to lean up against the wall.

"W-we shouldn't be doing this," Brooke stammered as she down at her hands.

Nathan kissed Brooke's cheek, "You know you want to," he said in a husky voice into her ear causing shivers to go up and down Brooke's spine.

"You love Haley," Brooke said turning away from him, "I'm not going to be the girl you go to when you need someone to make out with."

Nathan stroked Brooke's cheek with his hand, "Shh," he said calming her. He titled his head and kissed Brooke as if he had hungered for her. Brooke used her tongue to open Nathan's mouth and let her tongue massage Nathan's, she knew it was wrong, but like Nathan had said she wanted to do it. Brooke's hands ran through Nathan's hair, as his hands went up her shirt and rubbed the middle of her back. She moaned and he kissed her harder against the wall, Brooke knees got weak but Nathan made sure that he kept her up.

Brooke stopped the kiss, "Why are you doing this?"

The bell rang and Nathan looked up at the clock, "I'll talk to you later Brooke," he said and then walked out of the class room leaving Brooke still leaning against the wall.

Brooke walked out of the class room and was stopped by Peyton, "Whoa Brooke, are you doing for that whole belly shirt thing?" she teased.

Brooke looked down at her shirt and noticed that it was scrunched up past her belly button, she laughed nervously and pulled it down, "Something like that," she said holding onto her books tighter.

"Are you okay? You seem a little wigged out," Peyton said running her hand through her curls.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said with another fake smile plastered on her face, "Pey, have you ever done something that you knew was wrong, but you couldn't help but do it?"

Peyton sighed, "Yeah, the whole Lucas thing is a prime example."

"Besides that," Brooke said in a tone that Peyton knew meant that she didn't want to get into that.

"Yeah," Peyton said as they walked to their second period class, "Why what did you do?"

Brooke looked around the halls and told Peyton what had happened just minutes before. After Brooke got done telling Peyton every single detail Peyton smiled, "Um he so wants you."

"For what?" Brooke asked, a little stressed out, "Sex or love?"

"Hard to say," Peyton said as they walked into their Chemistry class, "But he definitely doesn't have Haley on the brain."

"I feel like I'm being used though," Brooke said as she set down her books on the table, "And to tell you the truth I think I am."

"Talk to him and see what's up," Peyton said getting out her notes.

Brooke sighed, "I went to ask him what was going on and the bell rang, and then he said that he'd talk to me later," she said as she tapped her pencil against her notebook.

"Then he'll talk to you later," Peyton said with a smile.

"I'm not going to be his little whore," Brooke said as she doodles on her notebook.

Peyton laughed, "Yeah and besides he's not even paying you," she joked. Brooke laughed and watched as Nathan walked past the door. For a moment they made eye contact, and for a moment she felt like everything was going to be alright.

**Read and Review**


	6. So Beautiful

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Six**

**So Beautiful**

_I heard that you were living well, but you don't look like your living to me_

_Though the sparkle is gone, the smile is in place so that everyone watching can see_

_You've got them all convinced, but I know it so well_

_That you could list your friends, but you can't count on them  
  
Hold it now_

_You've got everyone convinced that you're alright_

_When no one else is quite as vulnerable_

_-Dashboard Confessionals: So Beautiful_

Brooke walked into the gym as she fixed her hair. She saw Peyton waving her over; Brooke smiled at her and made her way over, but was stopped by Tim.

"Hey doll," Tim aid trying to act suave.

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "What do you want?"

"I'm having a party tonight," he said licking his lips, "You're coming right?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "I don't think I can make it."

Tim sighed, "Come on Brooke! It isn't a party without you."

"Sorry," she said sarcastically. Tim shrugged and jogged over towards Theresa and started hitting on her. Brooke watched him for while, 'Pathetic,' she thought to herself. She turned back around to see Nathan walking out of the locker room. She looked at him and Nathan looked away, Brooked rolled her eyes and walked over to Peyton.

"What did Timmy have to say?" Peyton asked a she stretched her quads.

Brooke sighed, "Same shit he always has to say. He's having a party and wants me to come."

"Ew, did he do that weird thing where he lips his lips?" Peyton asked as she sat on the bleachers.

Brooke busted out laughing, "Unfortunately, yes," she said still laughing, "I don't think I'm going."

Peyton looked shocked, "Brooke Davis is passing up a party? This is a first."

Brooke watched as Nathan ran past her, "I'm just not in the mood I guess."

"I see," Peyton said watching Brooke, "Well, I'll call you and tell you everything that happened."

Brooke laughed, "Thanks," she said. "Alright girls let's go," she screamed to the squad as her voice echoed throughout the gym. Practice ended and Peyton and Brooke walked out of the gym side by side, "I think tonight I'm just going to eat and watch Lifetime."

Peyton smiled, "You're such a rebel, Brooke," she teased.

Brooke got to her car which was parked right beside Peyton's, "I know Pey, you better watch out. Next thing you know I might be doing homework and actually start studying," she said with fake enthusiasm.

"That would be the day," Peyton said as she got into her car.

Brooke watched Peyton pull out and then opened her door, she stuffed her book bag and cheerleading bag into the back, and was tapped on the shoulder. She lifted her head quickly and hit her head on the roof of her car. Brooke grabbed her head in pain and looked to see who had tapped her. It was Nathan.

"Did I scare you Davis?" He asked with a cocky smirk planted on his face.

Brooke crossed her arms, "No," she said, "You just startled me. There's a major difference."

"So, I heard you're not going to Tim's party tonight," he said putting his hands in the pockets of his letterman's jacket, "Why?"

Brooke shrugged, "I just want to stay home," she lied. The real reason she wasn't going is because she didn't want to see Nathan.

Nathan got closer to Brooke, "Come on Brooke tell me the truth," he said in a low voice.

Brooke turned away from him, "I told you that I don't want to do this," she said sternly, "Why are you acting like this?"

"I already told you Brooke," he said playfully grabbing her ass, "I like kissing you," he said kissing her cheek.

Brooke pushed Nathan off her, "And I already told you, I'm not going to be the girl you run to when you need a good make out," she said coldly, "You can't do this to Haley."

"We already made out Brooke," Nathan pointed out, "So why stop now?"

"What happened to the sweet, nice Nathan?" Brooke said as she pushed his hand off of her ass, "Why are you all of a sudden acting like a dog?"

Nathan kissed her softly on the lips, "Let's go back to your house."

"No," Brooke said resisting the kiss, "This is just a stupid game Nathan, and I somehow got sucked into it. Well I'm done," she said and then got into her car.

Nathan poked his head through the open window, "Why can't we do this anymore? It's just fun," he said.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "Because in the end it all hurts just the same," she said. Nathan backed away from the car. Brooke backed out and drove as fast as she could out of the parking lot. She ran into her house and ran up to her room; Brooke sat at her vanity and looked into the mirror. All she saw was a sad, lost little girl, and in her heart that's exactly what she was.

Peyton walked out of her house and got into Lucas's car, "We're sticking together tonight," she said as he pulled out of her driveway.

Lucas laughed, "I wouldn't have it any other way," he said rubbing her hand, "Isn't Brooke coming tonight?"

"Unfortunately no," Peyton said with a little sadness in her voice, "This Nathan thing is really screwing her up."

Lucas clenched onto the steering wheel, "Why is he doing this to both of them?"

"Well, one he's a jackass," Peyton said crossing her legs, "And two, maybe he loves them both." Lucas looked at Peyton and shook his head in disbelief. The rest of the ride was silence, and Peyton was kind of glad that they didn't have to talk about the situation anymore.

Peyton and Lucas walked hand in hand into Tim's house, they already saw the majority of the students that attended Tree Hill already drunk, and the ones that weren't were getting there. Peyton looked around the room and saw Nathan with his arm around Haley as they talked to Theresa and Tim. Nathan looked at Peyton and took a sip of his drink, Peyton glared at him causing him to look away and laugh at a joke that Tim must have said.

Haley walked over to her and Lucas and gave them each hugs, "Hey!" She said enthusiastically with a drink in her hand.

"Are you drinking?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

Haley laughed, "No, it's Diet Coke," she said, "Hey Peyton, can I talk to you for a moment."

Peyton shook her head, "Lucas I'll be right back," Lucas nodded and made his way towards Jake, "What's up?" She asked Haley as they got outside.

"Well," Haley said then took a sip of her drink, "Nathan's been acting...different," she explained, "I mean we make out and stuff, but the passion just isn't there anymore."

"Oh," was all Peyton had to say.

Haley sighed, "If there was something going on you would tell me right?" she asked.

"What? Do you mean between Nathan and I," Peyton asked in shock. She shook her head vigorously, "That was ancient history; believe me I'm with Lucas!"

"I didn't mean you in particular," Haley said shifting her weight, "Well, I know I saw him and Brooke talking for a while, and I know you two are best friends and all..."

"Nothing's going on between them," Peyton lied, "If there was she would tell me, no doubt, and she hasn't said anything." Peyton felt bad that she had to lie to Haley. They had just become pretty good friends, and here she was already lying to her face.

Haley smiled, "Thanks," she said giving Peyton a hug, "You're a good friend Pey."

Peyton gave her a weak smile, "Thanks," she said crossing her arms, "Why don't we get back to the party?"

"Okay," she said putting her arm through Peyton's, "Let's find our hot boyfriends."

Haley walked over to Nathan, "Hey baby," she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

Nathan winked at her, "Hey," he said and then looked at Peyton, "Hales, the guys want me to go out for a beer run so I'm going to go, I'll be back in like 20 minutes."

Haley pouted, "Baby, I'll go with you," she said grabbing his hand.

Nathan smiled at her, "Stay with Peyton have a good time, I'll be back before you know it," he said. Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to refill her drink; Peyton followed Nathan as he made his way out of the house.

"You have some nerve doing this," Peyton said.

Nathan turned around, "What are you talking about?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You're making out with Haley one minute and then the next you're making out with Brooke? God, what the hell do you think your doing?"

"I'm confused, okay?" Nathan said sternly, "I don't know how I feel."

"Well you sure as hell better figure it out, because you're going to get burned," Peyton said with her arms tightly crossed, "For once in your life Nathan stop trying to be this big player, try and be a better person!"

Nathan sighed and walked towards his car. He drove to Brooke's house and walked into her house and into her room. He saw Brooke sitting on her bed drinking a beer and watching the Lifetime channel, "Lifetime?" He asked teasing her.

Brooke took a chug of her beer, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," he said sweetly as he sat down beside Brooke on her bed and brushed the hair out of her face, "I missed you," he whispered.

"Nathan," she said in a whisper, "I'm serious, we can't keep doing this," she said sternly, but softly.

"I can't help it," Nathan said, "There are things I can do when I'm with you that I can't do when I'm around Haley, but Haley..."

Brooke cut him off, "See Nate, it's all about Haley. If that's what your main focus is on then you should be with her, not with me," she said as she wiped a tear before it ran down her cheek.

"But you're so important to me," Nathan said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Brooke held back the tears, "Just go home Nathan." Nathan stood up and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Brooke heard his say 'unbelievable' under his breath, but she trained herself to ignore comments like that. She touched her cheek and felt the wetness on her cheek, when she looked in the mirror she saw that she had been crying the whole time.

Nathan walked into the party with the beer in his hands. Immediately Tim took the beer and set it on the counter, "Thanks man," he slurred.

Nathan looked at Peyton from across the room and shook his head. He walked over to where Haley was, "I'm going home," he said over the music.

Haley looked at him confused, "Are you okay?" she asked as she handed him a drink.

He refused the drink, "Yeah, I just don't feel well," he said.

Haley nodded and Nathan made his way out of the house. He drove back to his house and entered the front door only to see his father sitting at the kitchen table.

"And you were?" Dan asked as he refilled his glass with more whiskey.

Nathan sighed, "At Tim's party," he said annoyed, "I already told you that's where I was going tonight."

"Nathan," Dan said sternly, "You have a basketball game in two day, you can't be out drinking and going to parties all night, then you won't be rested."

"So what?" Nathan said, he wished he could've taken the comment back because he new there was going to be hell to pay for it.

"So what?" Dan repeated in disbelief, "If you want to get into a good college than you have to play good in order to play good you have to be rested. I don't want you flushing your basketball career down the toilet, son," he said with a cheesy concern.

"Oh god what a shame that would be," he said sarcastically.

Dan pounded his fist on the table, "Don't use your cocky shit on me," he said sternly, "I brought you into this world Nathan, and I can easily take you out."

"Whatever," Nathan grumbled. He walked into his room and through his basketball against the wall causing the picture of him and Dan to fall off the wall. Nathan looked around his room, "Screw this," he said as he got a bag of clothes and climbed out his window and used the ladder that was by it that he always used when he snuck out. Nathan knew exactly where he was going.

**Read and Review**


	7. Echo

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Seven**

**Echo**

_Echo, echo..._

_We come, we go_

_No I don't want to be just another_

_Echo, echo...  
  
Everywhere I go_

_T__here's something I really need_

_Everyone I know_ _Is someone I want to be_

_Even though_ _I don't really know me  
  
I better pick it up_

_Before I let it slip away_

_I better stick it out_

_Before I take another day_

_Into mouth_

_Everything I say fades out_

_-Vertical Horizon: Echo_

Haley walked towards Haley and Lucas, "I'm tired," she said leaning on Lucas, "Can you guys give me a ride home?"

"Where's Nathan?" Lucas asked as he put his arm around Peyton's waist.

Haley yawned, "He went home," Lucas and Peyton looked at each other, "What?" she said off their looks.

"Actually," Peyton said, "We were feeling tired too, so we'll give you a ride home," she offered.

"Thanks," Haley said as the trio walked out the door and towards Lucas's car. They drove to Haley's house, "Thanks again guys, I'll see you tomorrow or something," she said as she yawned again, and got out of the car.

Lucas drove way, "Are we going to do anything about this?" He asked as he broke the silence.

"No," Peyton said, "I don't know, this isn't our business."

"Look what he's doing to Haley."

"Look what he's doing to Brooke."

Lucas sighed, "I guess we should just let them work this out themselves," he said.

"Yeah," Peyton said as she rubbed her head, "The thing that sucks is that we both got pulled into this, I mean you're lying to your best friend and I'm lying for mine," she said turning off the radio, "This sucks."

Lucas nodded, "I say we just stay out of it as much as possible," he stopped at a stop sign and stuck out of his hand for Peyton to shake.

Peyton kissed Lucas passionately on the lips, "Deal," she said after the kiss.

Lucas smiled, "I was just going to go for a simple handshake, but I like kissing much better."

"I knew you would," she said as they got to her house. She got out of the car, and stopped when she saw Lucas still sitting inside, "Come on Scott, I thought you were sleeping over?"

Lucas smiled and turned off his car, "I was just making sure there was an invite first," he said following Peyton into her house.

Peyton closed the front door and leaned against it, "You're not going to let me stay in this big old house along are you?" She asked as she locked the front door and winked at him.

Lucas smiled and walked up the stairs, "No," he said motioning her for join him.

Peyton followed Lucas upstairs, they got to her room, "Let me turn this off first," she said going over to her computer and unplugging her web cam.

"We could get good money for this," Lucas said as Peyton walked over to him. He kissed Peyton passionately on the lips, "Very good money," he whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle.

Peyton helped Lucas with his shirt, "I don't think people deserve to see what we do in our free time," she said as Lucas laid her down and got on top of her.

"True," Lucas said as he kissed her neck. Peyton took her shirt off and threw it on the ground, "Sexy bra," he said looking down at her chest.

Peyton looked down, "Thanks," she said smiling, "I bought them when Brooke and I were shopping."

Lucas raised both of his eyebrows, "Well, you have very good taste Miss. Sawyer."

Peyton grabbed Lucas face and kissed him using her tongue as he unzipped her pants, "I know," she said as she slid her pants off.

Nathan drove to Brooke's house, for the second time that night. He saw the glow of the TV from the window so he knew that she was probably awake. He walked into her house and ran up the steps; he walked into the room and saw Brooke sitting her pajama's watching MTV. She stood up quickly, "Nathan," she said surprised, but a little bit of satisfaction in her voice.

"I can't stand what I'm doing to you, and what I'm doing to myself," he said as he dropped his bag on the ground and sat on the end of Brooke's bed, "My dad is such an ass," he said his voice cracking.

Brooke sat down beside him and rubbed him back, "What's wrong?" she asked as she watched him put his face in his hands.

"My dad," Nathan said looking up at her, "All he gives a shit about is whether or not I get into a good college. I could have cancer, and all he would care about is me beating his record before I died!" He exclaimed as his eyes watered, "And I can't help it, I want to see the old Brooke. The Brooke that would flirt me and let me know she was flirting," Brooke looked down and bit her lip, "What happened to that sexy confident girl?"

"She met you," Brooke said softly.

Nathan sighed, "Brooke, I want you, and I know that I can't have you and Haley, but I know that you want me too," he said.

"I do," Brooke said, "I do want you."

"Then why can't we be together?" Nathan exclaimed, standing up and throwing his hands in the air.

"Because you have Haley," Brooke said still sitting down. She turned off the TV, "I can't be your second girlfriend, no matter how much I like you."

"I don't want to fight anymore," he sighed. He looked at his watch, "Can I stay with you tonight?" He said as a single tear rolled down his tanned cheek.

Brooke looked at her bed and then at Nathan. She got under her covers and patted the spot next to her, "Come here," she said. Nathan took off his shoes and pants, leaving him in his boxers and a t shirt. Nathan got under the covers beside Brooke and laid on his back, Brooke ran her fingers through Nathan's brown hair, "I don't want all of us to get hurt," she whispered.

Nathan looked into her brown eyes and kissed Brooke lightly, "I don't want to hurt you," he said and then turned on his side and closed his eyes. Brooke watched him sleep for a while and then fell asleep.

She awoke to her alarm buzzing, she looked beside her and saw Nathan's arm reaching over to turn it off, "That thing is the most annoying alarm clock ever," he groaned.

"Do you feel like skipping today?" Brooke asked in a more flirty tone than she had used in the days before.

Nathan's eyes lightened up, "Whoa, transformation," he joked, "Yeah, I'd like to skip."

Brooke dialed her cell phone, and told her that she was really sick and tell the squad and anybody that asked that she might have to go to the hospital, Peyton agreed apprehensively. Nathan raised both eyebrows, "And you call me a liar?" He teased.

Brooke laid in her bed, "Do you just want to lie in bed all day and eat junk food and watch movies?"

"Sounds fun," Nathan said sitting up in the bed, "Unless you want to do something else," he said seductively.

Brooke smiled and started kissing Nathan with force. Nathan took his shirt off, as did Brooke, they looked at each others half naked bodies, "Nathan," Brooke said, but she was cut off by Nathan kissing her. His tongue forcefully opened Brooke's so that he could use his tongue to explore her mouth, Brooke moaned in pleasure while she rubbed the muscles on Nathan's bare back. Brooke unsnapped her bra, and Nathan grabbed her breast; something that Brooke was used to, but nobody had ever done it so gentle before, not even Lucas.

Before they knew it their pants were off, and the only thing stopping them for sheer pleasure were underwear. Nathan slid Brooke's panties off slowly while Brooke almost ripped Nathan's boxers off. They laid there their naked bodies touching; Brooke kissed and sucked on Nathan's neck as he slowly went into her. When the whole pleasurable experience was over, they both new only two outcomes could come of it: Guilt or Satisfaction.

Haley walked into her kitchen and sat at the table, her parents were gone for the weekend so she was alone again in her house. She called Nathan's cell phone to see if he wanted to come over, she never thought that she would've taken a liking to Nathan Scott, but somehow she saw past the jerk and got the romantic guy that she always dreamed of. The phone rang about nine times before the voice mail picked up.

**_'Hey, it's Nathan's cell. I'm not here right now so just leave one...."_**

Haley sighed, "Hey Nathan, obviously you're not anywhere around your cell phone so I'm guessing your out, or sleeping. Um, I just wanted to see how you were doing because you left the party early and I know that you usually don't leave parties so early, but anyways...I just wanted to make sure your okay. I love you, call me later. Bye." Haley hung up her phone and set it on the table.

She walked into her room and looked at a picture of her and Nathan on her computer desk. Her eyes welled with tears as she thought about when the picture was taken. Nathan had taken her out to a romantic dinner, and then took her to a beautiful park where the trees were all lit up. They had some guy take the picture well they stood under a beautiful tree that was right in front of the lake. She loved him, and the good thing was that she knew Nathan loved her back.

**Read and Review**


	8. HeartShaped Box

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Eight**

**Heart-Shaped Box**

_She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak_

_I've been locked inside your heart-shaped box for weeks_ _I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap_ _I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black..._

_Hey! Wait!_

_I've got a new complaint_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _Hey! Wait!_ _I've got a new complaint_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _Hey! Wait!_ _I've got a new complaint_ _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_ _Your advice_

_-Nirvana: Heart-Shaped Box_

Peyton went through her locker getting all the books that she needed. She sighed; she didn't want to get caught in this Haley-Nathan-Brooke love triangle she had already been in one herself. Peyton loved Brooke with all her heart Brooke was her best friend, but she felt bad for Haley. Haley was the sweet and innocent type who is destined to marry doctors and lawyers. She knew Brooke had the reputation of a slut, but Peyton knew her better than anyone, and she was just a lonely girl in need of attention, and who could blame her? Brooke's parents didn't give a shit about her, and it has to hurt to know that you could light yourself on fire and your parents wouldn't even care. Peyton made her way to the tutoring center; she usually went there to draw and talk to Haley.

Peyton walked into the tutoring center and sat down beside Haley, "Hi," she said quietly so she didn't disturb the other people that were studying.

Haley smiled, "Hey," she said as she took off her head phones, "Do you know where Nathan is today?"

"He' not at school?" Peyton asked, she thought about earlier and about how Brooke had asked Peyton to cover for her, she knew exactly what was going on now.

Haley shook her head, "Nope, maybe he's still sick from last night," she shrugged.

"Haley," Peyton said apprehensively, "This is just a hypothetical question; what would you do if Nathan cheated on you?" She asked, hoping that Haley wouldn't think anything of the question.

"Well," Haley said putting her pencil down, "I'd be really hurt, because I think I love him," she said looking down at the table shyly.

"What?" Peyton asked with her eyes wide.

Haley laughed, "I know it's stupid, but I just have this feeling when I'm around him, and he's so special to me," she explained.

Peyton looked down at her watch, "Hey I got to go," she said quickly as she gathered her stuff, "I'll talk to you later."

Haley watched her leave and sighed, "Bye."

Peyton got into her car and drove to Brooke's house, she saw Nathan's car there and she went inside the house. She looked around the downstairs for any sign of the two, but they weren't down there. Peyton walked up the stairs quietly, she saw Brooke's door closed. She opened it slowly and saw Nathan and Brooke in bed together sleeping. Peyton walked into the room and saw the clothes scattered on the floor, she put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Shit," she said softly to herself.

Brooke heard someone talking she opened her eyes and looked past Nathan and saw Peyton standing there with her hands on her hips, "Pey?" She said groggily, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking Nathan the same thing," she said coldly. Nathan woke up to the loud voice and saw and looked at Peyton and then back at Brooke, "What the hell are you two doing?"

"What does it look like we're doing?" Brooke exclaimed.

Nathan pulled on his boxers and a pair of shorts from the bag he brought, "Peyton, are you going to tell Hales?" He asked worried.

"No," Peyton said, "But I really think you should tell her, because today she told me that she was in love with you," she said disgusted, "Brooke, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"I don't know, did you ask yourself the same question when you were making out with Lucas while he still had a girlfriend?" She said sarcastically.

Peyton sighed, "This isn't about me and Lucas."

"Well in a way it is," Brooke said putting on a shirt and cheerleading shorts, "Because if you wouldn't have made out with my boyfriend, me and Lucas would still be together, and I would've never slept with Nathan," she said.

"Don't try to blame this on me," Peyton said sternly. "Look," she said calming herself, "I'm not going to tell Haley what happened, but Nathan you seriously have to figure things out." She threw Nathan his shirt and walked out of the bed room.

Nathan looked at Brooke, "She's right," he said flatly.

Brooke sighed heavily, "Yeah," she said as she laid back down on her bed, "She is." She looked at Nathan and gave him a weak smile.

"We slept together Brooke," Nathan pointed out.

"Do you regret it?"

"No."

Brooke rubbed her eyes, "Do what your heart tells you to, I know that Haley changed you."

"She did," Nathan said picking up his cell phone, "I have a voice message hold on." Nathan listened to the voice message and felt bad.

"Did Haley call when we were going at it?" Brooke said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," Nathan said listening to the rest of it, "She wanted to know if I was okay because I left the party early."

"Oh," Brooke said, "So, what do you want to do?"

Nathan sighed, "I think I'm going to go back to school," he said picking up his clothes and shoving them in his bag, "I have a big game tomorrow I have to be at practice."

"Don't do this to me Nathan," Brooke said sternly. Nathan looked at her, "Don't make what happened act as though it never happened, because as much as you want to block it out of your mind we did sleep together, and I know I sure as hell enjoyed it."

"She's my girlfriend, Brooke," Nathan said, "She's my girl."

"So what happens now?" Brooke asked, "You just forget all about me?"

"Why don't we just go back to the way things were," Nathan suggested, "Just friends."

"Right," Brooke said with a dry laugh, "Just friends." Brooke got up and walked over towards Nathan, she kissed him on the lips, but he didn't kiss back. Instead, he pulled away quickly. Brooke looked down at the ground and bit her lip.

"I'm sorry," Nathan said genuinely.

Brooke walked over and opened her door, "I'll see you around Nathan," she said with the door still opened. Nathan picked up his bag and walked out the door while Brooke closed it lightly behind him.

Nathan walked into Tree Hill High and new where Haley would be, he saw Haley sitting at one of the tables. He ran up to her and sat down beside her, "I love you," he said taking her hands in his.

Haley looked at him in utter shock, "W-w-what?" she stammered.

Nathan laughed, "I love you," he repeated.

Haley smiled as her eyes watered, "Nathan," she whispered softly, "I love you too," she said cupping his face in her hands and kissing him passionately on the lips.

As the kiss ended, Nathan looked at Haley in the eyes, "I never want to stop kissing you," he said as he kissed her being as soft and gentle as possible. Haley put her tongue in Nathan's mouth, which surprised him a bit because she was never so controlling before. They were stopped when a teacher coughed. Nathan and Haley stopped kissing and laughed.

"Sorry," Haley said quietly to the rest of the students staring at her and Nathan. She started laughing, "Nathan I can't believe we just did that here."

"Aren't you glad we did?" He asked winking at her causing Haley to laugh.

Brooke looked at the unlit cigarette in her hand. She never smoked before, but she remembered her aunt always smoking. Her mom hated the smell of smoke, so her aunt would always go outside. Brooke always wondered what she did when went outside, so one day she followed her. She saw how mature and how almost beautiful her aunt looked as she held the cigarette and blew the smoke from her red lips. She watched in awe at how graceful she did it, Brooke was seven and she already wanted to start smoking. Brooke laughed as she remembered when she was 10, how she rolled up pieces of paper and pretended they were cigarettes, she would prance around the house in her hells and when she pretended that the 'cigarettes' were gone she would drop them on the ground and stomp them out with the tip of her heels.

Then they had to go through all the shit in school about how smoking gave you cancer and how you could die. Brooke wasn't afraid of dying, she was more afraid of living. She wondered why she did it to herself sometimes, why she hurt herself and others the way she did. Brooke walked downstairs cigarette and lighter in hand. She walked to the back porch, she knew that if she lit it in the house it would take a couple of days to get the smell out, and she couldn't take the chance of her parents walking in at any minute.

Brooke lit the cigarette and took a drag; she blew the smoke out slowly. She watched the smoke float into the sky and disappear. She looked at the cigarette and smiled, "I think I found myself a new habit," she said to herself. Brooke took another drag of the cigarette and realized how it calmed her. She knew that she would crave it one day when she was stressing on a major test, but Brooke knew about control. Brooke finished the cigarette and threw it on the ground, stomping it out with her shoe. She walked in her house and got a shower, trying to get whatever remains of Nathan Scott that was still on her body. Too bad she couldn't take her heart out and scrub that.

Brooke looked at the clock, school had ended by now and she had missed her first cheerleading practice. She knew that the bonfire was tonight, it was some big thing where you burn stuff in this big fire. Brooke just went because some kid usually had a keg hidden in his truck, and she happened to always know the kid that had it. Brooke got dressed in tight fitting jeans and light blue hoodie. She dried and straightened her hair, and put on her make up and waited till she made her appearance at the fire. Brooke went through her drawers and got out her pack of Marlboro's, 'Just in case,' she thought to herself as she stuff them into her purse along with make up and money.

Peyton walked out of the gym after practice and saw Haley waiting for Nathan; he came out and kissed her passionately on the lips. Peyton watched in awe, Nathan saw her looking at them and told Haley to "hold on" and jogged over to Peyton.

"I don't want to know," she said holding her hand up to stop him.

"I broke things off with Brooke," he said quickly, "We're just friends."

"And she's okay with that?" Peyton asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."

Peyton shook her head and smiled, "I'm glad that you know how to make up your mind."

"Thanks Peyton," Nathan said with a smile, "I'll see you at the bonfire tonight."

Brooke found her parking space near the field where the bonfire always was. She looked at the swarm of kids and some parents. She got out her pack and lit a cigarette. Brooke took a long drag and sighed, "Here goes nothing," she said as she got out of the car. She saw Peyton coming towards her, her face went from happy to what-the-hell-are-you-doing?

Brooke just held on tightly to her cigarette, as she took another long drag. "Tell me you're just doing this because you want to be able to join the Pink Ladies," Peyton said as she stood in front of Brooke.

Brooke laughed, "Nope," she said blowing the smoke off to the side, "It really does relieve stress."

"Is this about Nathan?" Peyton asked.

Brooke clenched her hand together so tight her knuckles were turning white, "Nope," she lied, "This is about me."

"Why are you smoking?" Peyton asked, "You might get cancer or something."

"And why do you care?" Brooke said with a dry laugh, "You wouldn't care if I died! Hell, you'd be happier than ever!" She exclaimed taking another drag.

Peyton shook her head and held back from crying, "I already lost my mom Brooke, and I hardly ever get to see my dad. I couldn't stand seeing my best friend die," she said sternly.

"At least you would still have Haley," Brooke replied coldly.

Peyton shook her head, "No Brooke. Haley could never take your place."

"It looks like she already has," Brooke said as she turned around and saw Haley walking towards Peyton waving and smiling. Brooke dropped her cigarette butt and stomped on it with her shoe, "I'll see you around Pey."

Peyton watched as Brooke walked away. Haley walked up to Peyton and gave her a hug, "Guess what?"

"What?" Peyton said trying to act interested.

"Well," Haley said smiling, "Nathan said that he loved me!"

Peyton gave her a weak smile, "That's good Hales."

"I know I'm so happy," Haley said as she walked arm and arm down to the campfire.

Brooke sat on a bench away from everyone else and lit up another cigarette, she watched as Nathan mingled with everyone like the stupid jock he was. Brooke took a drag from her cigarette as Nathan's eyes met hers. He walked over to her, "Smoking?"

"Yeah," Brooke said looking at the cigarette, "I have to find something to do in my past time."

"Why are you doing it?" Nathan asked as he grabbed the cigarette out of her mouth and threw it in the fire.

"I've got a whole pack," Brooke said sarcastically.

"Throw them out," Nathan said, almost fatherly.

"I'll buy more."

"Fine," Nathan said sternly, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Brooke handed him her pack, "Here," she said, "I won't buy more."

Nathan smiled at her and threw the cigs in the fire, "Thank you."

"Nathan," Brooke said as he started walking away.

"Yeah?"

"Can we be friends again?"

"We already are."

Nathan smiled as he walked away. Brooke smiled and watched as Peyton and Haley came down to the fire arm in arm. Peyton walked over to Brooke solo, "Are you still mad?"

Brooke laughed and hugged Peyton, "I think I'm starting to see reality."

**Read and Review**


	9. Carve Your Heart out Yourself

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Nine**

**Carve Your Heart out Yourself**

_Dig a ditch deep enough_

_To keep you clear of the sun_

_You've been burned more than once_

_You don't think much of trust_

_Man it takes a silly girl to lie about the dreams she has_

_Lord it takes a lonely one to wish that she had never dreamt at all_

_Oh look now, there you go with hope again_

_But I'll be sure your secret is safe with me_

_Oh, you're so sure _

_I'll be leaving in the end_

_Treating me like I'm already gone_

_-Dashboard Confessionals: Carve Your Heart out Yourself_

Brooke watched as all the teens headed towards their cars and as the fire died down. She sat on a picnic table and finished off her beer.

"Is this seat taken?" Lucas asked as he pointed at the spot next to Brooke.

"Nope," Brooke said as she moved her purse.

Lucas sat down, "Are you okay?" He asked as he put his jacket on.

Brooke sighed, "I don't know. I mean, I got screwed over once again."

"I'm sorry," he said genuinely.

"You know, I've been hearing that a lot lately," Brooke said with a laugh.

Lucas laughed, "I know you loved him."

Brooke shrugged, "Everyone I love usually goes away in the end. I've just gotten used to it."

"One day you'll find a guy that you will want to be with forever, and he will be the perfect guy for you," he said confidently.

Brooke shook her head, "Things like that don't happen to people like me."

"And why not?"

"Because Luke, I'm the drunken bitch who sleeps around. Guys don't want to be with me forever, they want to be with me for one night so they can get what they want and then they leave. They always leave," Brooke exclaimed as the tears swelled up in her eyes.

Lucas rubbed her back, "That's not true."

"Yes it is," Brooke yelled, "I've learned to just accept it."

Peyton walked up to them, "I'd never expect to see you two talking," she teased.

Brooke gave her friend a big hug, "I'm done holding grudges," she said as they embraced.

Peyton smiled at Brooke, "You deserve so much more Brookie," she said.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Brooke said with a crooked smile. She looked around the fire and saw that everyone had pretty much left already, "I'm going home."

Lucas got up and gave Brooke a hug, "Take car of yourself."

"I'll try," Brooke sighed, and then walked up to her car.

School had passed by quickly for Brooke. She would occasionally glace in Nathan's direction. He would of course look back and as politely as he could smile, but they both knew in their hearts that things were never going to be the same between them. Brooke tried to ignore Haley and Nathan when they were together. She had never felt so used before in her life. Brooke walked into the tutoring center receiving googly eyed stares from the boys, and deathly glares from the girls. Brooke ignored the looks and walked past them confidently, she saws Haley sitting at a table staring off into space.

"So this is what you do here all the time?" Brooke said as she sat in front of Haley and smiled.

Haley laughed, "I don't have any work today. Surprisingly."

"Are we friends?" Brooke asked as she folded her hands on the tables.

"I want to be friends with you, but I never thought you liked me because you were usually mean and sarcastic towards me," Haley explained.

"Can we like start over or something?" Brooke suggested as she tapped her manicured nails on the table.

Haley smiled, "Yeah."

Nathan walked into the tutoring center and saw Brooke and Haley hugging. Instead of causing a big dramatic scene Nathan turned around and walked out of the building. Brooke shook her pom-poms as she and Peyton entered the gym. "Are you ready to look sexy and irresistible my friend?"

"Yay!" Brooke's back," Peyton said as she clapped her hands.

"Hell yeah," Brooke exclaimed, "And this time she's staying for good."

Haley saw Nathan as he was about to walk into the locker room doors, "Good luck tonight," she said giving him a hug.

"Thanks," he said giving her a soft peck on the cheek, "Hey, I saw you and Brooke talking today."

"Yeah," Haley said straightening out her hair, "We've decided to be friends."

Nathan cleared his throat, "What did you two talk about?"

Haley shrugged, "Nothing much. Why?"

"No reason," Nathan said quickly, "I got to get ready. See you after the game."

Haley walked into the gym; she was stopped by Peyton and Brooke. "Haley you must come out with us tonight my love," Brooke exclaimed as she gave Haley a hug.

Haley laughed, "Um, okay."

Brooke winked at her, "See you after the game, friend."

Haley walked up the bleachers while Peyton laughed, "So, we're all just one big happy family now?"

"Of course," Brooke said with a perky tone.

Brooke, Peyton, and Haley all stood outside the gym doors as the players came out. Nathan walked over to Haley, "Hey are you coming back to my house?" He asked as he hugged her.

Before Haley could say anything Brooke put her arm around Haley's neck, "She's going out with the girls tonight!"

Haley laughed nervously, "I'll call you tomorrow morning," she said before getting dragged away by Peyton and Brooke.

"Where are Brooke and Pey taking Haley?" Lucas asked as he watched the three skip out the door.

"Out," Nathan said glumly.

"What are you pissed about?"

Nathan crosses his arms, "That's my girlfriend that they're corrupting, man."

"What about Brooke?"

"You need to mind your own business," Nathan said coldly and then barged out the doors.

Lucas sighed, "Whatever man," he said to himself.

"Okay, where are we going?" Haley asked as they drove for what seemed like hours.

Brooke smiled mischievously, "This really hot bar."

"Bar?" Haley asked.

Peyton laughed, "Come on Hales! Get drunk with us, feel what it's like to be in our shoes."

"Fine," Haley said giving in. They finally got to the bar and found a parking spot.

Brooke handed Haley her fake I.D, "For tonight your name is Martha."

"Martha?" Haley said trying out the new name, "I don't look like a Martha."

"No," Brooke said, "But a 21 year old Haley looks like a Martha."

"Oh I get it," Haley said laughing. The girls giggled and joked as they made their way into the bar.

Brooke walked up to the bar like she owned the place, "Six shots of whatever you have," she said to the bartender, "Make it something strong," she said looking at Haley, "We have new comer," she whispered to the bartender motioning towards Haley. The bartender checked out Haley and smiled and nodded his head. The bartender set the six shots down, "Girls," she said calling them over, "A toast," she said holding up her first shot.

"To friendship," Peyton said holding up her drink.

"And, um, drinking," Haley exclaimed as she held up her shot glass. The three of them clinked glasses and threw back their shots. Haley gave the two girls a disgusted look, "That is strong," she said coughing.

Peyton laughed, "After a few more you'll get used to it."

Haley took her second shot, "Okay I see what you mean. That one wasn't as bad."

Brooke smiled and leaned on Haley, "Welcome to our world wild child." A lot of drinks and a lot of shots later the girls were completely wasted. The three of them were all on tables dancing and belting out whichever song came out of the stereo. Haley even got some tips from very generous older customers.

The three of them got off the tables and laughed, "I'm going to fall," Haley said holding onto a chair and laughing, "Girlies, this is so much fun!"

Peyton looked at her watch, "Damn, we should be getting home; we've been here for hours."

Haley pretended to pout, "Awe man! This was so much fun!"

"We shall do this again!" Brooke stated stomping her foot down trying to act serious, and then busted out laughing.

"I'll call Lucas for a ride," Peyton called Lucas and the girls waited outside for him.

They all were pretty drunk, but Haley was definitely the worst. She was stumbling all over the place and doing cheers, "You know Brooke," she slurred, "One time, when Nathan and I were making out he called me Brooke," she said laughing.

Peyton and Brooke looked at each other and their faces got serious, "What?" Brooke said.

Haley drunkenly laughed, "Yeah, he like whispered your name, and I was like what the hell? And he started doing that stuttering thing, and he then apologized and said it was a mistake or something," she said as she leaned against the wall, "It was funny," she slurred.

Peyton sighed, "Um Lucas is here," she said changing the subject. They all got into the car and they dropped Haley off, she had fallen asleep on the ride home.

They were heading to Brooke's house when she told Lucas to stop, "Take me to Nathan's."

Lucas looked at her confused, "Are you sure?"

"I just have to talk to him about something."

Lucas sighed and dropped Brooke off, "I'll be right around that corner parked," he said softly so he didn't wake Peyton. Brooke got out of the car and knocked on the door, Nathan answered it in basketball shorts and a shirt with the sleeves cut off. Brooke admired his rock hard body, but she didn't come to admire him.

"Brooke," he said a little confused at why she would be at his house.

"We need to talk Nathan," Brooke said as she went inside Nathan's house.

**Read and Review**


	10. Come On

**Hey! I want to thank you guys for all the reviews I love reading them and they motivate me to write more so thanks a lot! And I was watching the Season Finale of Summerland Tuesday night, and they had a commercial for the new season of One Tree Hill can you say DRAMA!? Haha, this season should be interesting, and tell you the truth I don't think Haley and Nathan are going to make it.**

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Ten**

**Come On**

_Where did she go, how did she go, I want, wanna know_

_I wanna know that she'll be coming here, to me_

_Come on, with all that you are, I feel the love inside of me_

_Come on, you know that we belong_

_Come on, come on, come on come on_

_Cause these are the kisses that my heart misses_

_She's coming,_

_She's coming here to me_

_a meeting, desiring_

_To kiss her now, I knew before_

_Her beautiful, her singing for her, her fairy tale_

_-Ben Jelen: Come On_

Brooke walked into his house, "Are your parents home?"

"No," Nathan said yawning, "They're gone for the night, why are you here?"

Brooke sighed, "Tonight, Peyton and I took Haley to a bar."

"You got her drunk?" Nathan asked frustrated.

"Calm down Nathan," Brooke said, "When she was drunk she kind of told us something that made me think." Nathan sat down at the kitchen table and nodded his head. "She told me that when you two were making out...well...you called her Brooke."

Nathan looked down at the table, "Yeah? So?"

"Nathan," Brooke said sternly, "You were making out with her and you whispered my name into her ear. That means something," she exclaimed.

"No it doesn't," Nathan said rolling his eyes, "It doesn't mean anything and it will never mean anything. It was a mistake. Okay? Just a mistake," he said sternly.

"Or maybe you just wanted to be with me instead of her," Brooke said coldly with her eyes on Nathan.

Nathan scoffed, "That's bull shit Brooke! You're the one who can't get over me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked raising her voice.

"Don't give me that," Nathan said, "You're trying to become buddy buddy with Hales so that you can get closer to me and try and make me see something that isn't there."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "That's not why I want to be friends with her."

"Then why do you want to be friends with her?" Nathan asked as he stood up and got a beer out from the fridge.

"Because I'm sick of the drama Nathan," Brooke said as she crossed her arms, "I'm done with all this drama crap I hate it!"

"Not my problem," he grumbled.

"You're an ass," Brooke said with a dry laugh, "We slept together Nathan! I don't know if that means anything to you or not, but..."

Nathan cut her off, "It doesn't."

Brooke looked at Nathan in disbelief, "I knew it was a mistake coming here."

"Then why did you come?"

"Because," Brooke said as she bit her lip, "I really thought you were different."

Nathan sighed, "Let it go Brooke."

Brooke swallowed the lump in her throat, "I can't," she said and then she walked out the door. Nathan watched her walk away, he put his beer down and followed her outside, "It if didn't mean anything Nathan then why are you following me?" She asked annoyed and upset.

"I don't know," Nathan answered softly, "Something just tells me to run after you."

Brooke hid her tears, "And something tells me to just turn and walk away and forget about you."

"Brooke," Nathan sighed.

Brooke turned around and looked at him, "What?" She asked. Nathan went to open his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked at Brooke and saw the hurt and the pain. Nathan just wanted to take it all away, but he knew that he couldn't. Brooke looked at him a little longer, she wished that she could kiss those soft lips again and be in his warm embrace. Brooke turned around and cried as she walked to where Lucas's car was parked.

Peyton was awake and saw Brooke, "How did it go?"

Brooke cried in Peyton's arms, "I don't want to be here anymore," she sobbed.

Peyton comforted Brooke, but she didn't know what to tell her friend. Brooke was hurt, and it was the worst Peyton had ever seen her. Lucas looked at Brooke and felt bad himself; nobody had any right to hurt her again, like he had done.

Monday at school Peyton and Brooke stayed close, Brooke as usual put up a front. She knew that if she acted upset then it would just cause more drama, and that's the last thing she wanted. Haley walked up to them both, "Girls, we drank on Friday, and I still have a hang over," she said holding onto her head.

Brooke smiled at her, "Yeah, that was probably your first time getting drunk," she said, "Just drink some coffee and you'll be good as new."

"Thanks," Haley said smiling.

Brooke sighed, "Well I'm going to go I'll talk to you two later." Brooke walked down the hall; she noticed how empty it was. She saw Nathan walking towards her, but instead of turning and running she just kept walking straight on.

Nathan stopped in front of her, "Hey," he said softly, "About Friday night."

Brooke stopped him, "Don't say anything Nathan, it's not necessary."

Nathan grabbed Brooke's face, "I said some dumb ass things," he said softly.

Brooke backed away, "Don't touch me."

"Okay, I know you don't want to be around me right now," he sighed, "But..."

"But nothing Nathan," Brooke said, "You made it pretty clear to me that you don't want to be with me, and to tell you the truth I don't give a damn," and with that Brooke walked past him.

Nathan watched her walk away, but this time Brooke didn't look back. Nathan walked into Haley's room after practice. Practice had been rough for him, he got yelled at by Whitey and he got cold glares from Brooke. He saw Haley typing on her computer, she heard her door open and she turned around, "Hey you," she said as she got up from the computer and kissed Nathan on the lips.

"Ready to study?" He said with fake enthusiasm.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, sure," she said as she sat down at her computer.

Nathan sat on the edge of her bed and picked up an American Literature book, "I might actually start to understand some of this shit," he said as he eyed the book.

"About time," Haley joked, "I guess next week we're starting a unit on Romeo and Juliet."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "That's about that guy and that chick who want to be together, but they can't right?"

Haley sighed, "Right. See they come from completely different backgrounds and their families don't like each other. So they have to secretly be together, and then they both die at the end," she explained.

"Why do they have to secretly be together? I mean why do they care who sees them together?" He said as he set the book down.

"Because people wouldn't accept them if they were together, and they care because if people from Juliet's side of the family saw her with Romeo, then they would kill him," she said turning back towards her computer.

Nathan thought about Brooke, "Why didn't they just get married?"

Haley smiled and turned her chair back around, "I don't know. Maybe it wasn't that easy," she suggested. Nathan smiled, "Hey Nate, do you ever think we would get married?" Haley asked turning her chair back around so she couldn't see the expression on his face.

Nathan cleared his throat, "Um, I don't know. Wouldn't you like to finish high school first?"

"I guess," Haley shrugged, "But we're in love, and we'd never hurt each other." Nathan looked down at the ground and sighed.

Brooke walked into Karen's Café, she usually always hung around here when she was dating Lucas, but when they broke up she didn't like the feeling it gave her. Karen was always there for Brooke, especially after Lucas dumped her. She was almost like a mother towards her and Brooke appreciated that. As she walked in she saw Karen cleaning off the counters.

"Hey Brooke," Karen said with a genuine smile, "Can I get you something?"

Brooke smiled back, and shook her head, "Actually I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Karen set down the cloth she was using as Brooke took a set, "Sure honey," she said as she got Brooke a glass of water with a slice of lemon; just the way she liked it.

Brooke squirted the lemon in the water, "Seriously, this has to stay between us," she said. Karen nodded, "Okay, after Lucas and Peyton finally went out I needed to find comfort in someone, and Nathan and I started to become friends. We were just friends for awhile, and then we kissed, and then kissing led to making out, and then one night we slept together," she said putting her head down, "And now I absolutely hate him because he plays it off like it doesn't mean anything, and obviously I do mean something to him because Haley said that he whispered my name to her when they were together."

Karen had a worried look on her face, "Brooke," she said as she brushed her hair out of her face like a mother would, "I don't know a lot about Nathan, but I know that he has a good mother. Obviously he's a confused young man who doesn't know what he wants in life; that's where the Dan part of him comes out, but you have to understand he has Haley and of course he's going to get worried if he has other feelings for another girl," she said, "You are a beautiful and smart girl, but you can't wait around for Nathan."

Brooke nodded her head, "Thanks Karen," she said with a smile, and then got up and left the café.

Lucas shot a three pointer down at the river court, and swished it, "Nice shot man," he heard a voice behind him say. He turned and saw Nathan.

"Thanks," Lucas said and then turned back around and took another shot, "What are you doing here?"

Nathan sighed, "I came to talk to you about Haley."

Lucas laughed, "No man, you're not getting me into this," he said as he went in for a right handed lay up.

"I wasn't planning on that," Nathan said squinting his eyes, "She was asking me about marriage," he said finally.

Lucas turned around with a look of disbelief on his face, "She brought it up or did you?"

"She did."

Lucas walked over towards Nathan and sat down on the bench and drank from his water bottle, "Did you tell her about Brooke?"

"No," Nathan said with a shrug, "I wasn't really planning on telling her about Brooke."

"I guess I can't blame you," Lucas said as he set down his ball, "When I was with Brooke I wasn't planning on telling her about Peyton, but then something in my head told me that I should just tell her and everything would be okay, but she caught us."

"I'm done with Brooke though," Nathan said trying to sound convincing, "We're done."

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked, "I mean are you really sure? Brooke is definitely something special I will admit. She opened up to you man, she let you in her life. Are you sure you two are just done?"

Nathan put his hands on his head and exhaled, "I don't know, man."

**Read and Review**


	11. Just Friends

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Just Friends**

_I saw you there last night_

_Standing in the dark_

_You were acting so in love_

_With your hand upon his heart_

_B__ut you were just friends_

_At least that's what you said_

_Now I know better from his fingers in your hair_

_I'll forgive you for what you've done_

_I__f you say that I'm the one_

_I've had other options too_

_But all I want is you_

_Girl, your body fits me like a glove_

_And you showered me with words of love_

_While you were just friends_

_At least that's what you said_

_-Gavin Degraw: Just Friends_

Haley walks into Peyton's room and sees her drawing in front of her computer. Peyton turns around and sees Haley standing there. Peyton puts down her sketch and walks over towards her, "What's up?" Peyton asked as she digs her hands in her jean pockets.

"I am going crazy," Haley said with a huge smile on her face, "I want to marry Nathan."

Peyton almost choked, "What?"

"I know it sounds crazy," Haley said pacing the floor, "But I am really in love with him."

"Haley, you're not even a senior yet, and you have so much going for you," Peyton said trying to sound rational.

"I know, but just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I can't marry the person I love," Haley said laughing a little.

Peyton sighed, "Marriage is a big deal Haley."

"I love him Peyton," Haley explained, "I want to be with him forever."

"We're only in high school though, we all so much time to go to college and meet other people," Peyton said trying to talk some sense into her.

"He's the guy I want to be with. I love him."

"I just don't think it's a good idea Hales," Peyton said trying to sound sympathetically.

Haley scoffed, "I really thought you were going to support me."

"What the hell? How am I supposed to support you when you're marrying Nathan, you hardly even know each other?" Peyton exclaimed.

"It's called love," Haley said sternly, "This was a bad idea. I'll talk to you later," she said coldly and then walked out the door. Peyton sighed and went back to her computer desk and started to draw again.

Brooke walked down the sidewalk from Karen's Café, it was a perfect day out, but she felt like shit. Brooke walked and kicked the stones in front of her, but she had no such luck keeping them in front of her. She looked up and saw Nathan standing there, she tried not to notice him, but she couldn't help it.

Nathan walked closer towards Brooke and kissed her. Brooke felt like she had before all the drama shit had happened. She let him kiss her, and to her surprise the kiss wasn't as passionate as she thought it was going to be, there was not tongue, their lips just came together as the warmth went through their bodies. When the kiss broke they looked at each other, neither of them didn't want to say a word in fear that they would ruin the moment.

Brooke spoke up, "Why did you do that?" She asked softly as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Nathan shrugged, "It just felt right."

"Yeah it did," Brooke said touching her lips, "But that doesn't mean it was."

Nathan sighed, "Haley talked to me about marriage today."

Brooke slapped Nathan across the face, "You have the balls to kiss me when you know in the back of your head that your girlfriend wants to get married?"

Nathan touched his cheek where he had been slapped, he was surprised at how bad it did sting, "I didn't kiss you because Haley wants to marry me."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know," Nathan exclaimed, "I just want to kiss you and I can't control it, you're still so special to me."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Don't try and use your bull shit sweet talk on me. It may work on Haley, but I am sure as hell not her," she stated angrily. Brooke scoffed and walked away, she didn't want anything to do with him ever. She couldn't believe that she let him fool her again. Nathan walked towards his car and drove home; he barged in the door and went straight to his room he didn't have time to deal with anyone.

Lucas walked into his mom's café and saw Haley sitting at the counter, "Hey best friend," he joked.

"Hey," she said, "What's new?"

"Nothing, I just got done playing some basketball with Nathan," Lucas said as he sat down next to Haley.

Haley laughed, "There's hope for you two yet."

Lucas laughed, "Yeah, and we even talked without cursing each other out."

"What did you two talk about?"

Lucas sighed, "He said that you brought out marriage to him."

Haley laughed nervously, "Yeah, I brought it up to Peyton too, but she said that she didn't think it was a good idea."

"I agree," Lucas said, "We're not even out of high school yet Hales."

Haley shrugged, "I know Luke, but you don't know how much we love each other."

"I think you should just wait till you decide your whole life," Lucas suggested, "Your smart Hales, you'll know what to do."

"Lucas, I love Nathan and I want to be with...Forever," she stated. Lucas sighed as Haley got up and left the café.

Nathan sat in his room as his parents fought again. He swore that his parents just did it because they knew he could hear it, and they knew it drove him crazy. Nathan didn't want his parents to get a divorce, but sometimes he thinks that would be a good thing for them. He loved his parents, they were the people that raised him and that kept him healthy, but sometimes he just wanted out. Nathan listened to the threats that his parents threw back and forth and rolled his eyes. He once again climbed out his window and got into his car. Nathan drove to Brooke's, he knew he shouldn't have been there, but he felt safe when he was with her, plus she was all alone. Nathan walked into the front door; it was always unlocked except when Brooke went out to a bar or something. He walked up the stairs and saw Brooke coming out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in hand; she saw Nathan and stopped dead in her tracks. She looked in Nathan's eyes and saw how hurt he was.

"My parents were fighting again," Nathan explained.

Brooke nodded, "Come on," she said in a scratchy voice. 'She must've been sleeping,' Nathan thought to himself. They both walked into her room and sat down on the bed.

"I'm not planning on marrying Haley anytime soon," Nathan said to break the silence.

Brooke kissed Nathan passionately. She kissed him like she had never kissed him before, she had missed kissing him. Brooke opened her mouth allowing Nathan to rub his tongue along her bottom lip and then progressing into her mouth. Brooke laid on her bed as Nathan got on top of her, Brooke kissed his neck and then grabbed his face and kissed his mouth forcefully. Nathan loved kissing Brooke; he couldn't deny it even if he tried. They both felt as things started to get heated, Brooke stopped kissing Nathan.

"We can't do this Nathan," she said getting up from where she was laying, "I'm sorry, I should just sleep in the guest room," she said as she looked at Nathan.

Nathan grabs her hand, "Brooke," he said as his eyes watered, "I need to be with someone tonight," he says softly, "Please Brooke, I can control myself."

Brooke nodded and got into her bed while Nathan got into the other side, "Nathan," she whispered. He looked at her and gave her a weak smile, "I don't want it to be this way," she said finally.

"I don't either," he said.

A single tear ran down Brooke's cheek, "Why do things have to be so difficult," she sobbed.

Nathan stroked Brooke's cheek and smiled, "It's going to okay Brooke."

"If we're not together than it's not going to be okay," Brooke stated, "I can't go to sleep at night without thinking about what we could be."

Nathan sighed, "We could be anything Brooke."

"Goodnight Nathan."

**Read and Review**


	12. Fallen

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Fallen**

_Heaven bend to take my hand_

_And lead me through the fire_

_Be the long awaited answer_

_T__o a long and painful fight  
  
Truth be told I've tried my best_

_But somewhere along the way_

_I got caught up in all there was to offer_

_And the cost was so much more than I could bear  
  
Though I've tried, I've fallen..._

_I have sunk so low_

_I have messed up_

_B__etter I should know_

_So don't come round here_

_And tell me I told you so..._

_-Sarah McLachlan: Fallen_

Brooke watched as Nathan slept, she didn't know why she let him stay the night. She cared about him, but she knew that he could never leave Haley. Brooke knew one thing about Nathan Scott: he always got what he wanted, and obviously he wanted her and Haley. Brooke saw the way Nathan looked at her when he was hugging Haley; it was almost as though he wished that he was hugging her. Brooke knew that what she was doing was wrong, but something inside of her kept telling her to kiss him and kept telling her to let Nathan spend the night. The last thing Brooke wanted was to do what Peyton and Lucas had done to her, but she had already let it happen, and the weird thing is she didn't regret it. The only thing Brooke regretted was letting Nathan see the real her. He saw Brooke when she was at her lowest moments and he knew what she was feeling; she let him into her heart and soul. She trusted Nathan, and she still does, but she keeps getting hurt.

She promised herself she would never let somebody take advantage of her, and Nathan didn't take advantage of her body, he took advantage of her heart.

Nathan woke up because he felt someone watching him; he looked and saw Brooke looking down on him. She saw that he had woken up and turned away. Nathan laughed, "Were you just watching me sleep?" He teased.

Brooke shook her head and smiled, "Nope," she said as she turned on the TV, "I was deciding whether or not I should kick you in the balls."

"Ouch," Nathan said, "Thanks for letting me stay."

"Whatever," Brooke said flatly, "I bet tomorrow you'll just be staying at Haley's anyways."

"Don't bring that up," Nathan groaned, "Why can't we just be together, and not have to talk about Haley?"

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Because as much as you don't want to admit it this whole thing is about Haley," she said sternly, "She loves you Nathan and she's already talking about marrying you!"

Nathan sighed, "Do you think I want to get married in high school?" He asked, "I'm not even close to being ready. I want to be able to go to a good college and play basketball," he exclaimed, "She just doesn't understand."

"Then why don't you tell her that?" Brooke questioned as she looked at the TV screen, even though she wasn't watching it.

"Because I don't want to hurt her," Nathan said quietly as he sat up in the bed.

Brooke looked down at her white comforter, "The sad thing is you don't care if you hurt anybody else in the process."

"Brooke the last thing I want to do is hurt you," Nathan said sympathetically.

Brooke's eyes shimmered with tears, "You already have," she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

Nathan grabbed Brooke's hands, "You're shaking."

"I'm not waiting for you anymore," Brooke said as tears started falling from her eyes.

Nathan squeezed Brooke's hands tighter, "Why are you doing this to us Brooke?"

"Because it's finally time to see reality Nathan," Brooke said as she bit her lip, "And reality is, that we'll never be together."

"If this is about Haley..." Nathan started.

Brooke let go of Nathan's hand, "This isn't about Haley anymore. This is about you and me. We have to except the fact that it's over between us."

Nathan rubbed his forehead, "Why are you giving up someone you love?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?"

Nathan got out from the bed and put on his jeans, "So I should just leave then?"

Brooke shrugged, "You can stay," she said as she wiped her eyes.

"I don't think I should," he said digging his hands in his pockets. He walked out the bedroom door and walked down the stairs. Brooke followed him and stopped him when he got to the front door.

"I'll be seeing you Nathan," she said and then went back upstairs. Nathan debated on whether or not going back up and seeing what the comment was all about, but he decided against it. He sighed and walked out the door and into his car.

Brooke walked along the hallway and got her suitcase out of the closet. She brought it into her room and set it on her bed. She put most of the clothes she owned that she liked it and then a couple of pictures of Peyton and her together. Brooke walked around the room and saw a picture of her and Nathan. She smiled as she remembered the day that they had gone to the mall and went into one of those photo booths and took stupid pictures, she set those pictures in her suitcase as well.

Brooke got all her make up together and hair supplies. She looked around her room and noticed how empty it was now that her pictures were gone. Brooke took off her pajamas and put on jeans and a hoodie. She then put on her favorite sneakers and dragged her suitcase outside, she looked around outside and noticed the cool breeze. Brooke put her suitcase in her car and got inside she started the car and drove to Peyton's house. She looked at the house and saw that all the lights were out; Brooke found paper and a pen in her glove compartment and wrote Peyton a note:

_**Peyton,**_

_**By the time you get this I'll be gone. I don't know exactly where to, but it definitely won't be in Tree Hill. Pey, I've screwed up and I need out of this town and away from some people for a little while. Don't worry I've got enough cash and I've got my dad's credit card and my cell. I'll come back when the time is right, but right now I just want to be away for a little bit. Take care of the cheerleading squad for me, I pronounce you the new captain even though you couldn't give a rat's ass. I love you best friend, and I'll see you around.**_

_**-Brooke.**_

Brooke looked at the letter and walked it up to Peyton's house; she opened the door slowly and set it inside. She took one look at the house that she had practically lived in her whole life. Peyton's house was her home; Brooke's house was like her second home. She felt safe when she was at Peyton's house, especially when Peyton's dad was there to cook them breakfast and to teach Brooke life lessons, which she always took to heart. Brooke knew she had screwed up badly, and she knew that she had to change.

She got into her car and drove off, she didn't know where she was going but she knew that she had to get out of Tree Hill. She saw the lame ass sign that said "Leaving Tree Hill. Come back soon!" and as she passed it she had a sigh of relief. Brooke drove for hours until she couldn't even keep her eyes open any longer, she pulled into a motel and went to the front desk. She got her room, number _23_. "Imagine that," Brooke said with a laugh as she went towards her room. Brooke walked into her room, suitcase in hand, and looked around. The room wasn't bad, but it definitely wasn't a Hilton. Brooke turned on the TV and sat on the bed; she looked around and felt lonely. As Brooke got into her bed she drifted off to sleep.

Peyton woke up with a bad feeling in her stomach, she knew she hadn't had anything to drink nor did she eat anything bad so she knew something bad must've happened. Peyton got a shower and got ready for school; she was dreading the day and didn't know why she even bothered to go. As she went downstairs she saw a slip of paper folded on the ground and had her name on it. Peyton bent down and picked up the piece of paper and noticed Brooke's handwriting the minute she opened it. Peyton read the letter three times just to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, she folded the letter and took it back up to her room and cried.

After she was done crying she walked back downstairs and got into her car and drove to school. She walked into the school by herself; she knew that Brooke wouldn't be back in a day or so because Brooke needed to heal. Peyton watched as Nathan and Haley held hands as they walked into school, she had never been so angry and disgusted in her life. She walked over to Lucas, "She's gone," she said as she started to cry more.

"What?"

Peyton cried on his shoulder, "Brooke. She's gone Luke. She left last night," she sobbed.

Lucas rubbed her head and sat down beside her on one of the outside tables, "Where'd she go?"

Peyton's lip quivered, "I don't know," she said as her nose started to stuff, "She left me a note and said that she'd be back whenever. She left because of this Nathan thing. Brooke loved him!"

"Shh," Lucas whispered trying to calm his girlfriend, "She'll be back." Peyton pulled back from his embrace and Lucas saw how red and tired her eyes were, "It's going to be okay Pey."

Peyton shook her head and looked down at her shaking hands, "I don't think it is Lucas." Lucas wiped Peyton's eyes and held her hand as they made their way into the school...Without Brooke.

Peyton walked into her first period class and sat down, she didn't feel like dealing with anyone today not even her own boyfriend. She watched as Haley kissed Nathan before she walked into the classroom. Haley saw her and sat down on the seat next to her, "Hey," she said in a cheery voice.

"Looks like things with you and Nathan are going good," Peyton said with no expression in her voice.

Haley smiled, which made Peyton sick, "Yeah, he said that he would consider marrying me, but he doesn't think he's ready for that kind of commitment," she said, "But he said he wants to be with me forever."

Peyton looked straight ahead, "Good for you two."

Haley's smiled faded, "Are you okay Peyton?"

Peyton looked at Haley and put on a fake smile, "I'm fine," she said trying to sound okay, even though she really wasn't.

"Okay," Haley said as her perky smile returned on her face.

Peyton walked out of class quickly, she didn't want to deal with Haley at that moment especially since she was in the best mood ever and Peyton was in the worst. Peyton got to her locker and watched as Nathan and Haley kissed in the hallways he saw Peyton watching. Peyton turned her head quickly and got the books that she need when she turned back around Nathan was right there.

"Are you okay?" He asked, "Hales said that you were pretty wigged out during first period, whatever 'wigged out' means."

Peyton held back the tears, "Brooke left Nathan," she said softly.

Nathan's eyes got big, "She left? When?"

"Last night."

"You can't be serious," Nathan said as he crossed his arms.

"I am."

Nathan sighed as he followed Peyton down the hall, "When is she going to be back."

Peyton shrugged, "I don't know."

"Did she leave because of me?"

Peyton stopped and looked at him, "Do you want to know the truth?" She asked coldly. Nathan nodded. "Yes." Peyton then walked away leaving Nathan to stand there stunned and confused.

Brooke woke up and looked around, she was confused at one moment to where she was, but then she remembered. She hated remembering. Brooke got up and rubbed her head; she looked out her window and saw how the sun was hidden behind the clouds. She looked at the alarm clock that was beside her bed and saw that school was already half way done. Brooke wondered if Peyton had found the note, and if she did who she had told about Brooke's sudden trip.

Brooke got her purse and dug through it trying to find a piece of gum or mints. She looked through it and found a cigarette, "Where did you come from?" she said to herself as she held the cigarette in her hand. She walked outside with the cigarette in her hand and stood outside her room. Brooke looked at the cigarette and whipped it across the parking lot. She watched as drops of rain started falling and walked back inside her room.

She heard her cell phone ring, and saw that it was **OUT OF AREA**. She was hoping to god that it wasn't Nathan, she took her chances and answered the phone, "Hello," she said trying to sound like she was okay.

"Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, "I've missed you."

Brooke smiled, "I've only been gone a day Pey."

"I know," Peyton said as she paced the halls right before cheerleading practice, "But you're my best friend and it's different without you."

Brooke laughed, "It must be so much happier without me there. Let me guess, there are little Bambi's and deer running around through the halls, and magic rainbows and sunshine all over the place," she said sarcastically.

"Hardly," Peyton said with a laugh, "Come back Brooke."

"I can't," she stated.

Peyton sighed, "Nathan misses you."

"Did he tell you this?"

"No," Peyton said, "I'm just assuming he does, by the way he looked when I told him you were gone."

"Good," Brooke stated, "I want him to feel what it's like to have his heart broken," she said coldly.

Peyton smirked as she watched Nathan walk glumly into the locker room, "I think he's starting to feel the impact.

**Read and Review.**

**A/N:** Okay, I have two ways that I can take this story.** 1) I was thinking of maybe having Brooke never come back, and the whole gang kind of goes there separate ways but they come back together because they made a pact.** (I'm pretending they made a pact sometime around when Haley and Nathan started dating).** 2) I can have Brooke come back like a week later, and have some more drama over this Nathan-Haley-Brooke love triangle.**

Those two ideas are what I had in mind. In your review just review my story and kind of say which of those ideas you would prefer most. And in advance if I do go for an idea that you didn't pick please don't hate me and please continue reading and reviewing my story! Thank you :-)


	13. Rapid Hope Loss

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Rapid Hope Loss**

_You called to say you wanted out._

_Well, I can't say I blame you now._

_Sometimes you've got to fold_

_Before you're found out._

_Well thanks for waiting this long to show yourself.  
  
Cause now that I can see you,_

_I don't think you're worth a second glance.  
  
So much for all the promises you made, _

_They served you well_

_and now you're gone and they're wasted on me._

_So much for your endearing sense of charm, _

_it served you well_ _and now it's gone _

_and you're wasted on me._

_-Dashboard Confessionals: Rapid Hope Loss_

Days had passed and Brooke felt like shit. She wanted to go home so bad, but she couldn't stand seeing Nathan especially after what they had gone through. Brooke did miss Peyton though; her best friend had been there for her through everything. Brooke walked around her hotel room and looked outside; it was so dark outside she knew that it was going to storm. Her life was like a thunderstorm, except the thunderstorm lasted forever. Brooke sat on the end of her bed and turned on the TV. She knew it was Friday and that the Ravens had a big game tonight, Brooke had brought her cheerleading outfit just incase. Brooke took the cheerleading outfit on and looked at herself in the mirror, 'what are you doing?' she thought to herself. She shrugged and applied her make up, making her look sexy and to make her look like she was okay with having to live in a motel, even though she wasn't.

"Knock, knock," Haley said as she walked into Nathan's room.

Nathan turned around as he set his basketball clothes in his bag, "Hey," he said as he got his shoes from his closet and put them in his bag, "You should've come here about an hour earlier, I was in the shower," he teased as he raised both eyebrows suggestively.

Haley laughed, "Did you need someone to wash your hair for you?"

Nathan walked towards Haley and kissed her on the forehead, "I needed you for something else," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Right," Haley said sarcastically. She sat on the edge of Nathan's bed, "Are you nervous?"

Nathan shrugged, "I guess not."

"Do you think Brooke will show up?" Haley asked as she crossed her legs.

"I don't know," Nathan said, "I hope she does," he said quietly to himself.

Haley sighed, "I hope she's okay, I mean I hope she doesn't come back as like this big druggie slut."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "I highly doubt she will."

"Why did she leave?"

Nathan stopped in his tracks and looked at Haley, "I don't know," he lied, "Let's go."

Haley smiled and took Nathan's hand as they walked to his car. They drove to the high school and Haley held his hand until they got to the gym, "Good luck," she said kissing him, "I'll be cheering for you."

Nathan smiled, "I'll see you after the game."

Haley nodded and smiled, "Make a basket for me," she said as she walked away.

Nathan nodded and watched Haley walk away. He turned and saw Brooke walking towards the gym. She walked right past him, not saying a word or acknowledging him, "Brooke," Nathan said as he grabbed her arm gently.

"Nathan Scott," Brooke said with a dry laugh, "How have you been?" She asked sarcastically.

"Are you back for good?" Nathan asked ignoring her sarcasm.

Brooke sighed, "I don't think so," she said, "I mean I'm not wanted here obviously," she said as she looked at Haley who was heading into the gym.

"I miss you," Nathan said genuinely.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "You miss me or the sex?"

"You."

"That's hard to believe," Brooke grumbled.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Nathan asked.

Brooke shrugged, "I just don't think that you missed me that much."

Nathan heard his team mates calling for him, "Hold on!" He yelled to them. Nathan refocused his attention on Brooke, "Can we just talk after the game or something?"

"I don't think so," Brooke said with cold eyes. She walked away from Nathan, which was the hardest thing she had to do all night.

Nathan watched her walk away towards another group of guys. He barged into the locker room causing everyone to jump, "You okay?" Lucas asked as Nathan came towards his locker.

Nathan started putting on his jersey, "I'm fine," he answered coldly.

Lucas sighed, "I'll take that as a no," he said under his breath.

Brooke walked into the gym and ran up and hugged Peyton from behind. Peyton turned around and saw Brooke, her face lit up, "Brooke!" She screamed causing people to stare.

"Pey!" Brooke screamed back as they hugged, "How are you?"

Peyton squeezed Brooke tighter, "I've missed seeing my best friend every day!"

Brooke laughed, "Same here babe."

The girls looked at each other and smiled, "You're staying right?"

Brooke saw the pleading look that Peyton gave her, "Yeah," she said smiling, "I am."

Peyton jumped up and down and hugged her friend again, "Thank you," she whispered to her as they were hugging. The game ended with the Ravens winning, again. Brooke and Peyton walked out of the gym and waited for the players. Lucas walked out and saw Brooke, he smiled and gave her a hug, "She's back Lucas!" Peyton chanted causing Brooke and Lucas to laugh.

"How are you doing, stud?" Brooke teased.

"Good," Lucas said flexing his muscles, Brooke rolled her eyes playfully.

Brooke felt Nathan's eyes on her, she looked at him one, but looked away, "Nathan seemed pissed tonight on the court," she said quietly.

Lucas nodded, "Yeah, he was pissed in the locker room too."

"Oh well," Brooke said with fake sympathy, "Not my problem."

Peyton laughed, "So, are you partying with us tonight Brookie?"

"Of course," Brooke said as she hooked arms with her best friend.

The three walked into the Smith's house, "The parties haven't been as fun without you," Peyton said as they walked into the house, "They're still playing the same shitty music."

"I need a drink," Brooke said as she made her way over to the kitchen. She saw someone leaning over and getting something out of the fridge, "Hey cutie," she flirted, "Can you give me anything with vodka?"

The person stood up and Brooke saw that it was Nathan; "Sure," he said flatly as he got coke out and poured it into a cup followed with vodka. He handed the cup to Brooke.

Brooke took the cup, "Believe me if I would've known it was you I wouldn't have flirted," she said coldly and then took a sip of her drink.

Nathan sighed, "Brooke come on!"

"What?"

"Why are we acting so stupid about this?" Nathan asked as he threw his hands up.

Brooke scoffed and dragged Nathan into an empty room, "Because of this little love triangle that was going on. I can't be friends with you Nathan because I remember everything that you did to me!" She exclaimed in a hushed voice.

Nathan went to say something, but stopped himself he knew he had been defeated, "Whatever," he said as he walked out the door.

Brooke leaned against the wall as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She walked out of the room and went towards Peyton. She rested her head on Peyton's shoulder, "I'm ready to go."

Peyton's eyes got big, "Already?"

Brooke sighed and nodded her head, "I'll come by your house tomorrow after I drop off all my stuff at my place," she said and then walked out the door.

Nathan went towards Haley and kissed her on the cheek, "Look," Haley said pointing towards Brooke, "Party girl is leaving early." Nathan watched Brooke leave, "Maybe it's good she left; now maybe she won't be such a slut."

"She's not a slut Hales," Nathan said as he walked away from his girlfriend.

Haley followed Nathan, "Come on Nate, it was a joke."

"It was?" Nathan said, "Because it really sucked."

"Why are you being like this?"

Nathan sighed and crossed his arms, "I'm sorry it's just...You shouldn't talk about Brooke like that."

Haley rolled her eyes, "I didn't know that you were the president of the Brooke Fan club."

"Well right now I'm not a really big fan of the Haley Fan club," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Don't be an ass," Haley said sternly.

"Maybe we should take a break then," Nathan said as he walked away.

"You're dumping me?" Haley asked as she followed him.

Nathan sighed, "We need time Hales, okay?" And with that he walked out of the house and got into his car. He was determined to find out where Brooke was staying.

Nathan drove out of Tree Hill because he knew that Brooke wouldn't stay in Tree Hill, he drove to the first motel he saw. He went to the front desk, "Um do you know which room Brooke Davis is in?"

The person at the front desk looked at the list of names, "23," he said as he pointed to his right.

"Thanks," Nathan said as he walked down the rooms and looked for '23', he saw it and knocked hard on the door.

Brooke opened the door and saw Nathan standing there, "What the hell?"

Nathan walked into the room and saw Brooke's suitcase on the bed with half of her clothes in it, "You're coming back?" He said looking back at her.

Brooke had her arms crossed; she nodded, "Yeah."

Nathan went up and gently grabbed Brooke's face, she backed away but he stopped her, "No Brooke, we can do this."

Brooke gave him a confused look, "What?"

"Haley and I aren't together anymore," Nathan said with a smirk on his face. He brought his face closer to Brooke and kissed her softly. "I want to be with you," he said as the kiss ended.

Brooke's eyes shimmered with tears she looked away and bit her lip, "Is this for real?" She said out loud.

"Yes," Nathan answered as he looked into her eyes, "I want to be with you."

Brooke kissed Nathan softly; the kiss grew as Nathan took of his shirt. Brooke pulled back and looked at his naked chest. She made her way over to the bed and took the suitcase off of it. Brooke walked over to Nathan and started kissing him again passionately. Nathan helped Brooke pull her shirt over her head; Nathan laid Brooke on the bed and got on top of her. He kissed her down to her stomach and back up to her mouth as Brooke moaned in pleasure.

Brooke nibbled on Nathan's ear and kissed his neck. Brooke unzipped her pants as Nathan took off his, they looked at each other's almost naked bodies, "I want you Nathan," Brooke whispered as he looked down on her.

Nathan gave her a cocky smirk, which aroused Brooke, "I want you too," he whispered as he kissed her using his tongue to massage against hers. They breathed heavily as Nathan went down on her, "This is what I want," he whispered.

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! Seriously, you guys are the best! Thanks again!**

**A/N: If you're wondering why I have a song before every chapter, it's because I think that song kind of sets a tone for the whole chapter. So F.Y.I.**

**Read and Review**


	14. Break Away

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Break Away**

_Grew up in a small town_

_And when the rain would fall down_

_I just stared out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_

_And if I'd end up happy_ _I would pray (I would pray)  
  
Trying not to reach out_

_But when I'd try to speak out_

_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_

_But something felt so wrong here_

_So I pray (I would pray)_

_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_-Kelly Clarkson: Break Away_

Nathan put Brooke's bags in her car while she returned the key to her room and paid. She walked outside just as Nathan was finishing up.

"Thanks," Brooke said with a smile.

Nathan put his hands on Brooke's hips and kissed her softly, "You're welcome."

Brooke looked at her motel room and sighed, "I can't believe I stayed in that shitty place," she said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you're back," Nathan said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Let's go," Brooke said softly. Brooke got into her car and followed Nathan back to Tree Hill. She drove to her house and Nathan followed, "Are you making sure I don't leave again?" She teased.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Nathan said as he took Brooke's suitcase and followed her up to her room, "Where do you want it?"

Brooke put her hands on her hips, "Just put it on the floor. I'll sort it all out later."

Nathan stuck his hand out, "Don't I get a tip?"

"Here's a tip, stay in school," Brooke said sarcastically.

Nathan sat down on Brooke's bed and grabbed her hand, "I was thinking," he said as he pulled Brooke onto his lap, "something a little different."

Brooke laughed, "You are quite the horny one aren't you?"

"Is that a crime?" He asked as he kissed her passionately. The kiss grew intense and Nathan laid Brooke down on her back and got on top of her.

Brooke put her hand up to stop Nathan, "I should unpack," she said as she got out from under Nathan, "I promised Peyton I would go and see her."

Nathan wiped his lips and got up, "She can wait can't she?"

Brooke went over and gave Nathan a sweet kiss on the lips, "I'll call you when I'm done talking to Peyton."

Nathan smirked, "There's a party tonight so I'll see you there."

"Are you sure we should go?" Brooke asked a little apprehensive.

Nathan gave her a confused look, "Why wouldn't we?"

Brooke sighed, "Do you think Haley will get mad?"

Nathan shrugged, "Who cares what she thinks?"

"Nathan," Brooke said sternly, "I care."

"Why?"

"Because," Brooke said as she opened her suitcase, "We are kind of friends."

Nathan laughed, "When she sees us together I don't think she'll want a friendship with you." Brooke sighed, "Look," Nathan said as he held onto Brooke's shoulders, "I don't care what anybody thinks about us being together. The only thing that matters is you," he said giving her a kiss on the right cheek, "and me," he said giving her a kiss on the left cheek.

Brooke smiled this had been the first time she had been truly happy, "Pick me up later tonight," she said with her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"How does 8:00 sound?"

"Perfect," Brooke said as she kissed Nathan on the lips. She released her arms from around his neck and smiled, "I guess we should go."

"Yeah," Nathan said as he went out to the driveway and got in his car, "See you at 8:00."

"Bye gorgeous," Brooke said as she got into her own car.

Nathan parked in his driveway and got out of his car, he saw Haley standing at his front door pacing, "Hales," he said as he greeted her.

Nathan could see the tear stains on her cheeks, "Nathan," she said her voice sounding a little nervous, "I don't know why I came, I just...Something just told me I should come to your house and talk to you," she said as she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Come in," Nathan said as he opened the door for her, "Are you okay?"

Haley sat down on the couch, "I just...I miss you Nathan," she said as she started to sob, "I'm sorry for everything I said," she said as she kissed him softly on the lips.

Nathan pulled back, "Don't Haley."

"Nathan," she said as her voice cracked, "I want to get married."

"Married?" Nathan asked, "Hales we can't..."

Haley cut him off by putting her finger on his lips, "I love you Nathan," she said as she brought her hand down, "I want you to be my husband...And I want you to be my first," Haley said as she brought her head down.

Nathan brought Haley's chin up with his fingers, "You want to give your virginity to me?"

Haley nodded, "I love you Nathan," she said with a sobbed laugh, "I want to be with you forever." Haley leaned in, as did Nathan. Their lips came together and the kiss grew and neither of them heard Brooke walk into the front door.

Brooke watched in horror as the newly "ex's" made out on Nathan's couch. She watched for awhile longer as the tears fell down like rain. Brooke got into her car and drove away, and this time she wasn't coming back.

Weeks had passed and Peyton had given up any hope of ever finding Brooke, she would call her cell phone, but nobody would answer. Peyton looked at her bridesmaid dress in the full length mirror and sighed, "Why am I doing this?" She asked herself. Peyton saw Haley walk into the room and smile at her, "You look beautiful," Peyton said to her.

"I'm sorry Brooke left," Haley said softly as she walked over towards Peyton and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry."

Peyton dried her eyes and when the hug ended she have Haley a weak smile, "I'll be okay," she said in a shaky voice.

"It's time to go sweetheart," Haley's mom said as she poked her head into the door.

Haley held Peyton's hand, "Come on," she said as she led her down into the back yard.

Peyton walked down the aisle along with Lucas, who was the best man. She looked around at the faces of people, some of them family, some of them people from school. Peyton looked across to Lucas who was looking straight back at her. She smiled weakly at him and he smiled at her, reassuring her that he knew the pain she was in.

Everyone stood as Haley walked down the aisle as she was escorted by her father. Peyton had to admit that she looked gorgeous as she walked down in her beautiful white dress with a veil over her tanned face and her brown hair curled down. Haley's father gave her one last kiss on the cheek, and Haley stood in front of Nathan and smiled.

The ceremony went on; Peyton wasn't paying attention to much of it. Just stood like a stone and hoped to god that Brooke would somehow show up, but she didn't. The pastor caught Peyton's attention when he pronounce the "I do's."

"And do you Haley James take Nathan Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Haley smiled as a single tear rolled down her cheek, "I do."

"And do you Nathan Scott take Haley James to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Nathan said as he smiled at Haley.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nathan leaned in and kissed Haley passionately as the students from Tree Hill High cheered. Peyton looked at Lucas and he looked back, neither of them cheered or clapped just stood there and had to pretend that what was happening was the right thing.

The reception was huge; Dan had made sure that his son had the best party ever. Peyton walked over to Lucas and sat down beside him with her champagne in hand.

"Hey," Lucas said as he rubbed Peyton's back, "You okay?"

Peyton took a sip of her champagne, "No," she said glumly.

Lucas sighed and watched Nathan and Haley dance together, "I told Haley that I would always support her no matter what she did. I just can't support this."

"Why? Because she's marrying Nathan," Peyton said as she crossed her legs.

"No," Lucas said, "Because I don't think he's marrying the right girl."

Peyton looked at Lucas and sighed, "Do you think she's okay?" She said referring to Brooke.

Lucas nodded, "I think she is." Peyton held Lucas's hand as they watched the happy couple slow dance together.

Peyton's hand began to shake as she cried harder, "God I hope so Luke."

**Read and Review**

**A/N: TWIST! I bet you guys weren't expecting that, but I didn't want the happy ending that I was planning on. The next chapter will be the beginning of a whole new life for the Tree Hill gang. It will be set 6 years later, so they'll all be about 23 years old.**


	15. Ghost of a Good Thing

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Ghost of a Good Thing**

_I guess it's luck, but it's the same_

_Hard luck, you've been trying to tame_

_Maybe it's love, but it's like you said_

_"Love is like a role that we play."  
  
But, I believe in you so much_

_I could die for the words that you say_

_But, I believe in you so much_

_I could die from the words that you say  
  
but, you're chasin' the ghost of a good thing_

_Haunting yourself as the real thing_

_It's getting away from you again_

_While you're chasin' ghosts_

_-Dashboard Confessionals: Ghost of a Good Thing_

"Davis!" Jerry screamed from his office. He was Brooke's boss, who she absolutely hated with a passion.

Brooke walked into his office with a fake smile plastered on her face, "Yes Jerry?" She asked sweetly.

Jerry sighed and stuck a cigar in his mouth, "You're our best journalist here Davis," he said lighting the cigar, "I need you to interview the Los Angeles Lakers," he said as he puffed out a cloud of smoke, "They got some rookies on the team who got on the team straight out of college and I want you to interview the guys."

"Okay," Brooke said as she wrote down the information on a pad of paper, "Do I need to travel for this?"

Jerry laughed and then started uncontrollably coughing. "No, they're going to be in New York for a game," he said after his coughing fit had ended, "I'd never send you away Davis," he said with a wink.

Brooke ignored the wink, "Is that all you need?" She asked hoping that she could get out of there as soon as possible.

Jerry smiled at her, "Yup, do you want a cigar?" He said as he held out a big fat cigar.

Brooke smiled and shook her head, "I don't smoke," she said as held on tighter to her tablet, "I'll get right on those interviews," she said and then left the room. Brooke sat in her office and crumpled up a piece of paper, "Davis for three points," she said announcing for herself as she threw the piece of paper at the garbage can. She missed and groaned, "I suck," she said out loud as she turned her computer around and started typing on the computer.

"You're definitely more of a cheerleader," she heard a familiar voice behind say.

Brooke turned her chair around and saw her curly haired friend standing in the doorway, "Peyton?" She exclaimed as she got up from her chair and ran over to her friend and gave her a big hug, "How have you been?"

Peyton hugged Brooke tighter, "I've been okay. How have you been?"

The embrace ended and Brooke looked around her New York office and smiled, "Pretty good, but my dreams of becoming a professional cheerleader never came true," she joked.

"I'd have to say this is a much better job," Peyton teased.

Brooke nodded, "Definitely," she said, "So, what brings to you New York?"

"Lucas is playing," Peyton said as she sat down in a chair in front of Brooke's desk, "He plays for the L.A. Lakers."

Brooke sat down at her chair and smiled, "What a coincidence! My boss said they got some new players on the team and I have to interview them."

Peyton laughed, "At least you'll know them."

"Yeah," Brooke said as she doodled on the paper in front of her, "So, what have you been doing all these years?"

Peyton sighed, "Lucas and I got married about a year ago. We were going to invite you, but we didn't know where to send the invitation," she said off Brooke's look.

Brooke waved her hand, "Don't worry about it."

"Well, we got married and he got drafted onto the Lakers and he couldn't be happier. I have a job as a cartoon artist," Peyton said.

"No kids?" Brooke asked.

Peyton laughed nervously, "Kids? Not yet, when he gets done with this basketball thing we want to have children."

Brooke laughed, "Good idea."

"Where'd you go?" Peyton asked quietly.

Brooke bit her bottom lip, "I drove to Florida," she said as she exhaled deeply.

"Florida?"

"Yeah, my aunt and uncle live down there and I just drove and drove. They took me in, and I finished high school down in Florida. Then, I went to the University of Florida and did their newsletter there. People noticed my skills and the rest is history and I ended up here," Brooke explained as she twirled in her chair.

Peyton laughed, "How's the love life?"

Brooke shrugged, "I never really had one. I've been so busy with work and everything."

Peyton's jaw dropped, "Are you kidding? Brooke Davis, queen of Tree Hill High, never got into another relationship?"

"I went on dates," Brooke said with a laugh, "But nothing ever got serious."

"Because of Nathan?" Peyton asked.

"I guess," Brooke shrugged, "I haven't even mentioned his name since the day I left," she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Why did you leave?" Peyton asked as she leaned back in her chair.

Brooke bit her lip, "Well, I walked into Nathan's house before I came to your house and I saw him and Haley kissing on his couch and I just told myself that I was done."

"I never knew," Peyton said as she looked at the hurt in her former best friend's eyes, "I waited for you Brooke."

Brooke sighed and leaned back in her chair as tears swelled up in her eyes, "I'm sorry Pey. I couldn't come back."

Peyton got up from her seat and went over to Brooke and hugged her, "It wasn't the same without you," she said into Brooke's shoulder as she cried.

Brooke closed her eyes as tears raced down her face, "You have no idea how many times I just wanted to come back and see you guys, but I couldn't."

The embrace broke and Peyton wiped her eyes, "I look back and realize how stupid high school was," she said with a small laugh.

"Did they get married?" Brooke said as she brought a tissue to her eye.

Peyton sat back down in her chair and rested her elbows on her knees, "Yeah they did."

"Was it a beautiful wedding?" Brooke asked with pain in her voice.

Peyton swallowed, "It just wasn't right. Even Lucas said that he was marrying the wrong girl."

Brooke smiled, "Good old Lucas."

"Yeah," Peyton said as she brushed the curls out of her hair.

"Are they still together?" Brooke asked as she looked down at her fingernails.

Peyton shrugged, "I honestly don't know. They moved to South Carolina a couple weeks after the wedding, and Lucas and I haven't talked to them since."

"Oh," Brooke said a little upset and a little relieved.

"Were you thinking of getting back together?" Peyton asked as she played with the material on her jeans.

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Pey that was 6 years ago we both probably changed. I mean, he's probably still with Haley anyways since they are so in love," she said sarcastically.

Peyton laughed, "It's good to be talking to you again Brookie." She said using her old nickname for Brooke.

"I missed you best friend," Brooke said as she smiled. Their moment was ended by a knock at the door. "Come in," Brooke said annoyed.

Jerry opened the door and smiled at the two young ladies, "Hello," he said to Peyton with a sleazy wink. "Davis," he said snapping his head to Brooke, "I need you to get started on the interviews. The newcomers will be at this restaurant," he said giving her a piece of paper, "I know you'll do great," Jerry said and then walked out of Brooke's office.

Brooke looked at the slip of paper and sighed, "Time to go see the hotties on the basketball team."

Peyton laughed and stood up, "Do you want me to give you the number of my hotel?"

Brooke nodded and smiled, "Yeah sure," she said giving Peyton a piece of paper. Peyton wrote down the hotel name and number. Brooke wrote down her number and her apartment number and where it was located. They exchanged pieces of paper, "We should get together tonight."

Peyton nodded and gave her friend a hug, "Call me after the interview and we'll see what we can do in this big city."

"I'll take you to a fabulous restaurant," Brooke said with a wink. She waved at Peyton as the elevator door closed.

Brooke got her briefcase and made her way down to the restaurant where she was supposed to be meeting the players. Brooke thought about the conversation her and Peyton had earlier. She hadn't talked about Nathan since the night she left, Brooke had definitely thought about him a lot, but the sound of his name just upset her and made her want to cry.

She walked down the street and saw the sign to the restaurant. Brooke walked inside the restaurant and saw a group of men sitting at a table all wearing L.A. Laker jackets. Brooke ran her fingers through her hair and headed towards the table. The first person she saw was a more built Lucas Scott. He got up and gave Brooke a big hug, "Hey," he said as he hugged Brooke and kissed her on the cheek.

Brooke smiled, "Hey stud," she said, "I saw your wife earlier today."

"She's beautiful isn't she?" He said with a smile.

"She always was and she always will be," Brooke said sweetly.

Lucas smiled, "I'm a lucky guy."

Brooke winked at him, "So, who are the hotties sitting over there?"

Lucas laughed, "I'm glad to see Brooke Davis hasn't lost her charm."

Lucas and Brooke laughed and she didn't notice the brown haired boy coming up to them, "Luke, you're married, you can't start flirting with other girls," he joked.

Brooke turned and saw Nathan standing right there beside her, "Nathan?"

Nathan turned and saw Brooke standing right there beside him looking as beautiful as ever, "Brooke," he said softly.

Lucas looked at the both of them and smirked, "Now this should be interesting," he said as he made his way towards the table.

"Well, well, well," Brooke said as she crossed her arms and weakly smiled, "How have you been since the last time I saw you cheating on me?"

Nathan cleared his throat, "We need to talk about some stuff Brooke."

"There's some pretty hot guys on your team," Brooke said ignoring Nathan's request, "Any of them single?" She said sarcastically as she walked towards the table and shook hands with the other players.

**Read and Review**


	16. Over

**Undiscovered**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Over**

_Everybody's watching you_

_Breathing in your every move_

_Look around when the world is empty_

_Look around if you're guilty  
  
Everybody's after you_

_I wait in line to touch you_

_Look around if you ever miss me_

_Look around because it kills me_

_It's over_

_There's nothing you can do_

_There's nothing you can say_

_To keep me here_

_It's over_

_You say we're just friends_

_Well play and pretend to keep me here_

_-Sugarcult: Over_

Brooke sat down at the table in between Lucas and another newcomer named Jake Jagelski, "So guys, my boss pretty much sent me here because he wanted me to get an interview with all of you guys," Brooke was cut off by her cell phone ringing, "Excuse me," she said as she answered the call, "Hello?"

"Davis," her boss shouted over the phone, "I want you to get an interview with three specific boys. Lucas Scott, Nathan Scott, and Jake Jagelski," he barked.

Brooke sighed, "Alright, sir." She then hung up her phone and smiled at all of the guys, "I'd like to thank all seven of you for coming out today, but I just got a strict order from my boss that he only needs three interviews from three players. Jake, Lucas, and Nathan," she said as the other four guys got up, "I'm sorry guys I would really like to interview all three of you."

"What's your boss's fascination with us?" Jake asked as he took a drink of his Coke.

"I have no idea," Brooke answered truthfully; "I guess you three are just the best." Through dinner they all just talked about the team and about anything in particular. The check came and Brooke picked it up, "Thank you guys so much for coming. I'll schedule interviews with you all tomorrow so just call the office and we'll schedule it." The guys nodded and they all got up and walked outside the restaurant.

Lucas smiled, "It was great seeing you again Brooke," he said as he hugged her tightly, "It's been too long."

"Yeah," Brooke said as she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, "Way too long." They broke the embrace and smiled at each other, "Make sure your wife picks up her phone because we're going out tonight."

"Oh lord," Lucas teased, "Peyton and Brooke. The two troublemakers of Tree Hill are going to be running the streets of New York. Don't get arrested," he said with a wink as he got into his town car.

Brooke smiled and watched Lucas's car drive away. She looked and saw Nathan staring at her, "What?" She asked annoyed.

"You haven't changed," Nathan said, "You're still beautiful."

"I have changed Nathan," she said with a dry laugh, "I know don't let men get into my heart like I let you do six years ago."

Nathan dug his hands in his pockets, "I know I screwed up Brooke, and there is nothing I can say now that will make it any better."

"You got that damn right," Brooke said upset, "Nathan, I walked into your house after you told me that you wanted to be with me, and I watched you kiss another girl. Then I leave and you get married to her?"

Nathan threw up his hands, "Exactly Brooke. You left. What did you expect me to do wait around for you forever? That night Haley brought up marriage to me and then kissed me," he said.

"I thought you cared Nathan," Brooke yelled. She regained composure and laughed at herself, "I can't believe I'm still getting mad over this, it happened in high school."

"Brooke," Nathan said as he walked closer towards her, "Please let me take you out to dinner."

Brooke looked down at the ground and bit her lip, "I'm going out with Peyton tonight."

Nathan sighed, "Then let's go back to my hotel room and talk," he said, "I'll have my limo take us."

"Fine," Brooke said as she followed Nathan to the limo and got in.

They drove to the hotel in silence, Brooke didn't dare look at Nathan and he just looked out the window the whole ride. They got to the hotel and she followed Nathan to his hotel suite.

Brooke sat down on the couch and pulled her jacket tighter around her, "Okay since you got me here you better start talking or explaining."

"Okay," Nathan said, "Haley and I got married and it worked out for at least a year. Then she cheated on me..."

Brooke scoffed, "Please don't tell me that you want sympathy because you're not getting it from me."

Nathan grabbed Brooke's hands, "She cheated on me and it was the best thing that ever happened. I loved you Brooke and I never got to tell you. I know it probably didn't look that good when you walked in and saw me making out with Haley on the couch, but I swear to you it didn't mean anything," he explained.

"And you're telling me this now?" Brooke asked as she stood up from the couch and walked over to the mini bar.

"When else was I supposed to tell you? You left and nobody knew where you were," Nathan exclaimed.

Brooke sighed and poured herself a drink, "So you and Haley are divorced?"

"Yeah," Nathan said walking over towards her.

Brooke took a sip of her drink as she leaned against the counter, "Don't even come near me and try and get me to kiss you because it seriously will not..."

Nathan cut her off with a passionate kiss and pulled away.

"Work," Brooke said softly as she finished her statement. Brooke set her drink down, "I can't play these games with you anymore Nathan."

Nathan cupped Brooke's face in his hands, "I have waited six years to tell you that I love you," he said genuinely.

"I'm sorry Nathan," Brooke said as she walked out of the hotel room.

Brooke and Peyton sat at the sushi bar, "Lucas said you and Nathan had an awkward moment at the restaurant this afternoon," Peyton said as she played with her straw paper.

"Yeah," Brooke said as she twirled her straw around in her cocktail, "We then went back to his hotel room and he told me about him and Haley getting a divorce because she cheated on him, and then he told me he loved me."

"They got a divorce?" Peyton asked.

Brooke nodded, "And then he kissed me."

"He kissed you?"

"It reminded me of high school," Brooke said as she sat up in her chair, "While I was away from Tree Hill I promised myself I would never let myself fall in love with him again."

"Are you starting to fall in love with him again?" Peyton asked after she took a sip of her drink.

Brooke sighed, "I don't think I ever stopped loving him," she said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Peyton shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe one day you'll have your happy ending that you always planned on having."

Brooke clinked glassed with Peyton, "Cheers to that best friend."

It was Saturday morning and Brooke was asleep in her white bed, she was having a dream about Nathan when her cell phone awoke her. "Hello," she said trying to sound as awake as possible.

She heard Jerry's cough, "Davis. Did I wake you?"

"Nope," Brooke lied.

"Good," he said, as she heard him take a drag of his cigar, "I need you to be at gym across town for a photo shoot."

"Photo shoot?" Brooke asked as she got out of bed.

Jerry coughed, "Yeah, we need a photo of the guys your interviewing sweetheart."

Brooke rolled her eyes, "Right," she said with a fake laugh, "I'll be down there in half an hour." She said and then hung up her phone, "Bastard," she said to herself.

Brooke drove down to the gym and walked in. She saw Nathan, Jake, and Lucas all shooting around, "You guys are going to be all sweaty for your big time photo shoot," Brooke joked.

Jake laughed, "Don't girls like sweaty?"

"Yeah," Brooke said, "And so do 60 year old men." Lucas and Jake gave her a disgusted look, but Nathan kept shooting and never made eye contact.

Brooke took the ball from Lucas and smiled, "Let me borrow this for a sec," she said to him as she made her way to a foul line, "Now boys, I had this really great guy who taught me how to shoot a foul shot when I was in high school," she said. Nathan stopped shooting around and smiled, "Okay let's see if I remember how to do this," Brooke said as she dribbled the ball a little bit and looked up at the hoop.

"Bend your knees," Nathan said as he watched Brooke. Brooke looked at Nathan and they smiled at each other.

Brooke bent her knees, as Nathan had instructed her and did her rhythm. She shot the ball up and flicked her wrist and watched as it swished, "I still got the magic baby," she cheered.

Lucas and Jake laughed and walked over to the photographer. Nathan walked over to Brooke and smiled, "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

Nathan twirled the ball in his hands, "Why did you bring up the foul shot thing."

"Nathan," Brooke said as she set the ball down, "Yesterday I know things got a little bit out of control, but I should apologize for being such a bitch to you."

Nathan brushed it off, "I deserved it," he said, "I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me."

"Well," Brooke said as she shifted her weight, "I don't necessarily forgive you, but I am close," she said with a smile, "I don't think I ever stopped loving you," she said in a whisper.

Nathan kissed Brooke softly on the lips, "I love you Brooke," he said. The photographer hollered for Nathan to come over. He looked at the photographer and back at Brooke, "Come by hotel room after the photo shoot," Nathan said and then jogged away.

The photo shoot had ended and Brooke got into her car and followed Nathan to his hotel. They walked inside his room and Brooke sat down on the couch where she had sat the day before, "Is this going to work out this time?" She asked.

"I want it to," Nathan said genuinely.

Brooke smiled and nodded her head, "I do too."

Nathan smiled, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Brooke got up from the couch and walked over towards Nathan. She sighed and put her hands on his chest, "I've loved you since the day I saw you at the river court," she said softly as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

Nathan grabbed her hand and kissed it softly, "I went down there because I saw you there," he said as he kissed her hand.

Brooke laughed softly and stroked Nathan's cheek, "Don't hurt me Nathan," she whispered as she took her shirt off, "Don't make me cry over you anymore."

Nathan watched as Nathan sat on his bed, she looked just the way she did in high school. Brooke still had an incredible body and beautiful skin. Nathan looked at her up and down and took his shirt off, "I won't."

Nathan kissed Brooke passionately as he got on top of her. Brooke moaned in pleasure just like she used to, and Nathan trailed kisses down her stomach just like he used to. Brooke looked into Nathan's eyes and saw someone different someone who had matured over the years. Nathan looked into Brooke's eyes and saw woman, not the sad and lonely girl that had been buried inside of her all through high school. They came together and everything felt just right.

Years had passed and Brooke and Nathan were still together. Brooke looked in the mirror that was at her Tree Hill mansion that still stood and that was still occupied by her parents; when they were there. She stood in looked at her beautiful white wedding dress and saw Peyton come in, "Hey," Brooke said softly.

Peyton hugged her friend behind and kissed her on the cheek, "You look beautiful."

Brooke sighed and smiled, "I can't believe this is happening," she said as she got teary eyed.

"This is the way things are supposed to be," Peyton said as she looked at her friend in the mirror.

Brooke wiped the tear that was coming down from her cheek, "Just think, I had to go through so much shit just to get to where I am today."

Peyton smiled, "It's time for you to get married Brookie."

Brooke smiled back as her and Peyton walked out of the room and into the back yard. Peyton walked down the aisle first with Lucas, "This is the third time we've done this," Lucas joked.

Peyton laughed, "Yeah, but this time it's perfect."

They watched as Brooke came down the aisle with Keith escorting her down. Peyton thought she looked absolutely amazing, as did Lucas. Keith gave Brooke a kiss on the cheek and then she went up and stood in front of Nathan.

Nathan lifted her veil and smiled at her. Brooke winked at him causing him to laugh. She watched as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Do you Brooke Davis take Nathan Scott to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Brooke smiled and wiped a tear, "I do."

"And do you Nathan Scott take Brooke Davis to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Nathan winked at Brooke, "I do."

"Then I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Nathan kissed Brooke passionately. When the kiss broke everyone there stood up and applauded, "I love you Nathan Scott," Brooke said.

"I love you Mrs. Brooke Scott," Nathan said laughing as he kissed his wife once more on the lips.

Peyton and Lucas applauded and smiled. Peyton watched as Brooke and Nathan made there way out to their limo. She smiled and clapped and cheered along with everyone else. Peyton never thought in her whole life that Brooke and Nathan would get married; especially after all they had gone through. Peyton smiled to herself and looked up at the sunny sky, she was hugged by Lucas. She smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips. They walked over to the limo and watched as Nathan and Brooke got in.

"Pey!" Brooke yelled before getting into the limo.

"Brookie!"

"You were right," Brooke said smiling, "I did get my happy ending."

Peyton smiled and winked at her best friend, "We all did," she said to herself as she pulled herself into Lucas's embrace.

**The End**

**I know it sucks that it's the end, but I wasn't coming up with any good ideas so I decided that this would be the perfect place to end it. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and suggestions. You guys were awesome and thanks for reading all my stories and reviewing them it means a lot!**


End file.
